Espions dans l'âme
by Anga27
Summary: Laissons les super vilains exprimer leur talent d'espionnage et les héros connaître une succession de défaite. [ OC Joker]
1. Chapter 1

Voilà un beau chapitre ! Je dois un grand merci à ma correctrice **Akasha54** pour avoir fait un beau travail :3

Bonne lecture ;)

 **Chapitre 1**

Nul badaud ne se promenait dans les rues de Gotham City, le soir venu, encore moins dans les bas-fonds de la ville où ils risquaient de croiser les pires criminels qu'ils soient.  
Ce soir-là, l'astre lunaire illuminait les entrepôts désaffectés du port de sa lumière froide et claire. Désaffectés ? Pas vraiment ! Les Super-méchants de la ville profitaient de la quiétude du lieu pour s'y réunir, il y avait entre autres Double-Face, Poison Ivy, Bane, Black Mask, Catwoman, Gambol et une vingtaine de clowns.

\- C'est simple ! lança le Joker. Tuons le Batman !

\- Si c'était aussi simple, pourquoi ne t'en es-tu pas déjà chargé ? demanda Gambol en serrant les dents.

\- Hey ! Quand tu as du talent, tu te dois d'en tirer profit !

\- Cette phrase… Je l'ai entendu une centaine de fois…, soupira Gambol en se pinçant l'arête du nez, dépité.

Le Joker lui lança un regard noir.

\- Nous devons trouver un plan d'attaque ! lança Bane d'une voix rauque.

\- Laissez le clown s'exprimer ! coupa Catwoman, un regard mesquin tourné vers le Joker. Je suis sûre que ses plans seront intéressants à entendre.

\- Hmmm, souffla le Joker tout en levant les yeux vers elle. Je n'ai pas de plan ma douce. Les plans sont pour les faibles…

Catwoman baissa alors les yeux puis détourna son regard vers Double-Face qui jouait avec sa pièce.

\- Bien…, soupira Gambol en fronçant les sourcils. Nous allons reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés.

L'entrepôt était silencieux, tous écoutaient le chef de la Mafia attentivement.

\- Batman fait échouer chacune de nos tentatives, que ce soit cambriolage, crimes ou enlèvements, … Il nous faut trouver une personne qui ne se fera pas avoir par les mauvais tours de cette chauve-souris volante.

\- Excuse-moi de t'interrompre, dit Catwoman en se levant brusquement. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais je suis la meilleure dans le domaine du cambriolage !

Elle passa sa main le long de son cou où plusieurs colliers d'or et de pierres précieuses brillaient.

\- Regardez tous les bijoux que je porte sur moi ! Croyez-vous vraiment que j'ai utilisé une carte bleue pour les avoir ?

Un rire cristallin s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Dites-moi ce que je dois voler et je vous l'apporte aussitôt ! Ce n'est pas Batman qui me fera peur !

Un rire brisa le silence qui régnait dans l'entrepôt. La tête en arrière, le Joker s'esclaffait de tout son souffle. Son rire s'atténuant, il se mit à taper dans ses mains tout en s'approchant de la femme-chat.

\- Selina… Selina… Selina… Sache que nous sommes tous doués dans un domaine. Et puis, continua-t-il moqueur, qui s'intéresserait à une simple voleuse de bijoux de luxe hein ? Humm ?

Féline, elle se rapprocha dangereusement du clown puis, s'en prévenir, elle lui donna un coup de pied bien placé qui le repoussa contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Elle plaqua son pied sur le cou du clown, bloquant tous les mouvements de celui-ci. Le Joker rigolait comme un gamin, amusé par la situation. Catwoman avait décidé de lui montrer qu'elle était plus forte que la plupart des hommes de l'organisation et qu'il devait la respecter. Tout en rigolant, le Joker lécha frénétiquement ses lèvres, son regard rivé dans celui de la femme-chat.

Le Joker était un personnage fascinant. Il se moquait complètement de ce qu'on pensait de lui et des personnes qui le méprisaient. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'amuser. Il était intelligent et avait toujours de bonnes idées à proposer. Le Joker était fou… ou, au contraire, il était trop clairvoyant.

\- Selina, calme-toi et retourne à ta place ! ordonna Gambol en levant les yeux au ciel.

Celle-ci exécuta ses ordres puis retourna s'asseoir près de Poison Ivy qui, sans un sourire et un regard pour la femme-chat, attendait patiemment que la réunion se termine. Le Joker, amusé par la tournure des évènements, reprit également sa place en chantonnant.

\- Bien… Donc je reprends : qui se sent capable d'approcher le Batman afin de nous dévoiler ses plans à notre encontre ? Ivy ? appela-t-il la jeune femme. Batman ne te connait pas, et tu es si séduisante qu'il tombera rapidement dans tes filets.

Il tendit une main vers la jeune rouquine qui se leva et le fixa durement.

\- Séduis Batman, vole la clef qui ouvre son coffre personnel et ramène-nous tous les documents qui te paraitront importants.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien volé, lui répondit-elle. Mes talents se résument simplement à empoisonner mes ennemis…

\- Ton talent ! la coupa le Joker en se postant en face d'elle. Je vais te le dire ma belle ! Rares sont les super méchants qui possèdent un talent physique, alors profites-en !

\- Inutile d'envoyer une espionne, intervint Double-face en se levant vivement. Elle se fera prendre tôt ou tard ! Laissons la chance nous tomber dessus ! Batman viendra à nous de lui-même, et nous le tuerons à ce moment-là !

\- Brillant ! Sensationnel ! applaudit le clown. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Attendons sagement qu'il vienne… Mais s'il ne vient pas ? Que ferons nous, tête de linotte ? ironisa-t-il.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être, face de clown ?

Le Joker se mît à rire à gorge déployée. Il y eut alors un gros brouhaha dans la salle. Du moins, ce bruit ne dura pas longtemps : des bruits de pas et un rire aigue signala une présence féminine. Une jeune femme, vêtue d'une combinaison moulante en cuir noire, sortit de l'ombre. A la vue de cette inconnue, tout le monde devint silencieux, hormis le Joker qui eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- Allons mes chers amis, pourquoi ce soudain silence ? s'amusa-t-elle, un sourire étirant délicatement ses lèvres rouges et bien dessinées.

\- Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ? aboya Gambol sur la défensive.

\- Et bien, reprit-elle en s'approchant doucement, d'une démarche sensuelle, j'ai moi aussi reçu une invitation alors je me suis dit, « pourquoi ne pas se joindre à la fête » ?

Quelques rires se firent entendre dans l'entrepôt, faisant sourire la jeune femme.

\- Et qui aurait besoin d'une femme en détresse et au visage de bébé ? osa lui demander Double-Face.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de contrer le coup de pied de la jeune inconnue qui le fit voler à trois mètres. Double-face se trouvait allongé par terre lorsque la jeune femme posa son talon sur le cou de celui-ci, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Catwoman qui regardait attentivement la scène, souffla dédaigneusement, pensant que la jeune femme la copiait.

\- Qui est la femme en détresse à présent, joli cœur ? rétorqua cette dernière en souriant sardoniquement.

Double-Face fronça les sourcils en essayant de se débattre, mais en vain. Elle avait une force incroyable, et une agilité et une souplesse surprenante. Le Joker se délectait du spectacle que la jeune femme lui offrait et ne pouvait détourner son regard des courbes agréables de celle-ci.

\- Moi…, finit par céder Double-Face sous les regards surpris des autres criminels.

\- Je préfère ça ! sourit-elle en le relâchant, avant de lui tourner le dos et de se poster en face de Gambol.

Double-face en profita et leva son poing vers la tête de la jeune femme mais celle-ci l'esquiva avec rapidité et parvint par un agile coup de pied à le faire de nouveau tomber par terre. Celui-ci grimaça et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit sa pièce rouler de l'autre côté de la salle.  
Tous étaient stupéfaits, hormis Catwoman qui ne trouvait pas ce spectacle si exceptionnel... Gambol plissa des yeux tout en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Quel est ton nom ? lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Elle posa son regard sur chacune des personnes de l'entrepôt. Son attention se porta davantage sur le Joker qui la regardait attentivement, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils puis reporta son regard sur Gambol qui attendait une réponse.

\- Angèle, répondit-elle simplement, tout en posant son regard noisette, maquillé de Khôl, sur le chef de la Mafia.

\- Nous ne devrions pas accepter une femme supplémentaire dans notre gang, dit Bane. Nous en avons trop. Et même si tu es souple et agile, le Batman n'hésitera pas à te mettre en prison lorsque tu auras failli…

Elle porta son regard sur lui avant de passer machinalement une main dans ses cheveux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Pas si je suis plus discrète et rusée que lui ! souffla Angèle en tenant entre ses doigts une chaîne en or où pendait une clé.

Gambol écarquilla les yeux puis ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

\- La clé... Tu l'as !  
\- Oui, je l'ai dérobée, un vrai jeu d'enfant ! sourit-elle en contemplant avec satisfaction l'objet en question.

Le Joker se mit alors à taper des mains en souriant puis s'approcha d'elle en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Aussi discrète qu'un félin et rusée comme un renard, souffla-t-il en caressant la chevelure chocolatée d'Angèle.

Il approcha plus près son visage et huma délicatement son parfum : sucrée, vraiment très agréable.

\- Une vrai professionnelle dans l'âme, se réjouit le clown. Hey minette ! Prends-en de la graine ! se moqua le Joker tandis que Catwoman lui adressait un regard noir tout en grognant.

Loin d'être impressionnée par les paroles du Joker, Angèle, d'un geste souple, le fit trébucher par terre puis posa un pied sur lui. Le criminel rigolait comme un hystérique, faisant gesticuler ses bras et ses jambes dans tous les sens.

\- Tout doux mon mignon, une seule chose à la fois, tu veux ? lui susurra-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle reporta son attention sur Gambol, la clé suivant les mouvements d'un pendule.

\- Vous la voulez cette clé, oui ou non ?

Le chef de la Mafia hocha brièvement la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, faites-moi entrer dans votre gang et je vous la file ! sourit-elle.

Gambol accepta immédiatement, d'un simple hochement de tête. Satisfaite de cette réponse, Angèle enleva son pied du Joker puis fit trois pas en arrière. Celui-ci se leva en rigolant avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

\- La Clé, lui demanda doucement Gambol.

\- Je la garde sur moi le temps de cette réunion.

Elle lui tourna les talons puis caressa avec douceur les parois des tableaux accrochés sur les murs de la pièce, tableaux très certainement volés.

\- Nous devons nous rendre dans la résidence du millionnaire puis ouvrir le coffre, intervient Black Mask, d'un ton neutre. Catwoman, tu te sens d'attaque ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas tester la nouvelle pour voir ce qu'elle vaut réellement ! cracha Selina en la toisant de haut.

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! lança Bane, impatient.

Gambol leva une main pour les faire taire avant de reporter son regard sur la nouvelle.

\- Angèle, ta première mission consistera à entrer chez Wane, d'ouvrir le coffre et de me ramener tous les documents qu'il contient sans te faire voir, évidement. Tu te sens d'attaque ? Bien sûr, tout cela doit rester confidentiel. Il me faut ta parole que tu ne révéleras jamais ce plan à qui que ce soit, lança Maroni, sans la lâcher du regard.

\- Des paroles… Que des paroles..., soupira Angèle, lasse de leurs blablas inutiles. Et si nous passons à l'acte pour changer un peu hein ?

\- Le Joker t'accompagnera, conclut Maroni en tournant ensuite les talons.

\- D'accord, je prépare les bombes !

\- Joker, tu ne prépares rien du tout ! Contente toi juste de surveiller la nouvelle, s'immobilisa Gambol, un regard noir tourné vers le clown.

\- Mais si je veux que ça fasse badaboum, je fais comment ? rétorqua ce dernier, déçu.

Maroni se pinça l'arête du nez avant de soupirer.

\- Il n'y aura pas de badaboum, fais ce que je te demande !

Le Joker quitta la salle en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, laissant les autres discuter entre eux.

 **À suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila un autre chapitre pour vous !**

 **Corretrice :** Akasha54

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, en plein milieu de la nuit, le Manoir Wayne était plongé dans l'obscurité totale. Ces occupants semblaient endormis, nullement inquiets des ombres nocturnes qui pouvaient entourer la vieille bâtisse. Une ombre semblait d'ailleurs plus vive et plus mouvante que les autres. Elle se promena dans le jardin, puis remonta le long de la façade pour finalement s'infiltrer à travers une fenêtre.

L'ombre avait des courbes gracieuse et une démarche féline. Une longue chevelure brune descendait en cascade le long de son dos, suivant chacun de ses mouvements agiles.

Angèle.

La jeune femme venait de pénétrer dans le Manoir Wayne sans un bruit et sans réveiller ses occupants. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre du jeune millionnaire, chambre où se trouvait le coffre-fort que la jeune femme cherchait. Elle marcha dans la pièce, le regard se posant sur tous les objets l'entourant à la recherche du coffre. La pièce aux tons ocres était immense et les murs étaient décorés de tableaux de grandes valeurs : Picasso, Monet, Van Gogh… Un paradis pour les voleurs de ce genre d'objet ! Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres lorsqu'elle songea en dérober un pour se faire un peu d'argent !

Un parfum de luxe s'infiltrait agréablement dans ses narines, faisant soupirer de contentement Angèle… Mais celle-ci sursauta lorsqu'un grincement de plancher se fit entendre dans la pièce. Sur la défensive, elle se retourna dans la direction du bruit et aperçus un visage familier : celui du Joker. Le visage de la jeune voleuse se radoucit lorsque le clown sortit de l'ombre d'un pas lent et menaçant, tout en s'humectant les lèvres.

\- Boouh ! lança-t-il les mains en l'air. T'aurais-je fait peur ?

Il attendait sa réponse, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Son regard amusé semblait vouloir une réponse affirmative.

\- Peur, n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, mais plutôt surprise, répondit-elle en fixant son regard sombre. Comment es-tu venu ici ? Quelqu'un t'a vu ?

Le Joker se rapprocha d'elle avant de se lécher les lèvres.

\- J'étais là avant toi, trésor, et non personne ne m'a vu.

Il fit une pause puis leva les bras en souriant sardoniquement.

\- Je me cache toujours dans l'ombre, il n'y a qu'à ouvrir les yeux et je suis là !

La jeune femme le dévisagea longuement. Son maquillage avait quelque chose de dérangeant, elle comprenait la peur des citoyens de Gotham pour cet homme. Dans son regard, là où elle aurait dû voir la folie briller, elle ne voyait que de la solitude et de la tristesse.

Le Joker savait.

Il savait que le chaos était maître de tout.

Il agissait donc en conséquence.

Mais en aucun cas il était plus fou qu'une personne normale. Au contraire !

Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle se dirigea vers le lit du millionnaire puis caressa doucement les draps en soies noirs et rouges.

\- Intéressant, souffla la jeune femme.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et une lueur étrange apparut dans les iris sombres du Joker. Dans un moment de faiblesse, le jeune homme reconnut qu'Angèle était vraiment très belle. Il l'imagina avec des cicatrices sur les joues étirant son sourire vers ses oreilles. Il l'imaginait également avec un fond de teint blanc et une rouge à lèvre bien rouge ! Comme celui qu'elle portait d'ailleurs… Un sourire étira sombrement ses lèvres puis il secoua la tête, revenant à la réalité.

\- Très intéressant ! dit le clown, la voix rauque. Mais tu sais ce qui est encore plus intéressant ? c'est la manière dont tu te maquilles : ton rouge à lèvres est presque aussi vif que le mien. Un petit sourire ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Désolée, mais j'ai à faire. Au revoir ! lança-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

\- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix hystérique. Je te rappelle que nous devons dérober les documents de ce millionnaire et filer à la base !

Elle releva les sourcils et lui adressa un sourire provoquant avant de sortir des documents de son sac. Les yeux du joker se posèrent sur les feuilles puis revint sur la jeune femme. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'humecter ses lèvres.

\- Tu as … Tu as déjà dérobé les documents ?

\- Evidement ! répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu crois vraiment que je partirai d'ici les mains vides ? rajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une des fenêtres de la chambre.

Le Joker la regarda malicieusement tout en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Tu es douée, reconnut ce dernier, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts avant de sauter dans le vide. Le Joker courut vers la fenêtre, le regard aussi paniqué qu'enjoué, avant de siffler : elle avait disparu !

\- C'est une bombe, cette nana ! Hmmm….

Angèle courut à travers les rues sombres de Gotham, croisant peu de passants. Elle s'arrêta devant un vieil immeuble et entra à l'intérieur. Elle rejoint rapidement son appartement situé au dernier étage et s'adossa à la porte, poussant un long soupir. Après avoir repris ses émotions, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains tout en retirant ses vêtements qui tombaient machinalement par terre. Elle fit couler l'eau de la douche et entra à l'intérieur. La jeune femme soupira de plaisir en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur ses muscles endoloris. Elle ferma les yeux puis passa le jet de massage sur son dos, repensant à la soirée qu'elle venait de passer en compagnie du Joker.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres : elle appréciait passer du temps en sa compagnie, cet homme était vraiment amusant ! Oui, c'était bien le mot : amusant !

Une fois propre, elle sortit de la douche et s'essuya vivement. Elle se vêtit d'un legging noir avec un léger top rouge, passa par-dessus une veste de costard, et enfila ses rangers en cuir noir. Elle se maquilla légèrement, attacha ses cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval haute, avant de mettre son pistolet dans sa poche arrière et de quitter l'immeuble.

Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle était accroupie sur un toit, dans le noir, depuis plusieurs minutes, le froid de la nuit la faisant frissonner. Elle regardait avec la plus grande attention une boutique de bijoux et attendait que les lumières s'éteignent pour y pénétrer aussi discrètement que possible.

Lorsque la boutique fut plongée dans le noir, elle arma son pistolet, et se releva doucement. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, protégée par des grilles. Elle réussit à les détruire grâce à un gadget qu'elle avait fabriqué puis escalada les murs aussi rapidement que possible, détruisant au passage toutes les caméras de surveillances. Un rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit les objets tomber à terre puis porta son regard vers une parure de pierres précieuses. Elle sauta alors par terre puis s'approcha vers l'objet de son désir. Elle coupa rapidement les alarmes puis, avec la plus grande attention, brisa la vitrine avec son coude, se saisissant de la parure avant de quitter la bijouterie.

\- Que fait-elle ? Elle devrait être là ! s'impatienta Catwoman, tournant en rond dans la pièce.

\- Laisse lui une chance, Selina, essaya de la calmer Poison Ivy, une expression de lassitude sur le visage.

\- Lui laisser une chance ? Lui laisser une chance ? s'énerva la femme-chat. Depuis quand une nouvelle serait capable d'accomplir une telle mission ?

\- Depuis que..., commença la rousse. Hey le chat ! Où vas-tu ?

\- Je pars à sa poursuite ! Je suis sûre qu'elle s'est moquée de nous !

\- Hey reste ici ! Nous avons eu ordre de surveiller la base jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent !

Catwoman ne l'écouta pas, elle se dirigea vers la sortie quand elle vit une ombre arriver devant elle. Elle s'arrêta et plissa les yeux, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle reconnut immédiatement le Joker : sa démarche et son rire hors du commun.

\- Bla bla bla que du bla bla bla depuis tout à l'heure… Tiens minette ! Où comptais-tu aller comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il tout en croquant dans une pomme.

Catwoman grogna.

\- Ne m'appelle pas minette ! Et si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je pars accomplir la mission à la place de cette... de cette femme qui n'a aucun goût vestimentaire.

Un claquement résonna dans la pièce et la tête de la femme-chat pivota sur le côté.

\- Tu m'as... giflé… ? hurla Catwoman en regardant le clown de travers.

\- Non, ma main est partie toute seule, répondit ce dernier en croquant de nouveau dans sa pomme. Reprenons, où comptais-tu aller comme ça ? reprit-il d'un air neutre.

\- Retrouver cette garce et la faire payer pour avoir failli à sa mission !

\- D'avoir failli, ai-je entendu ? s'écria une voix derrière eux.

Angèle se tenait devant la porte d'entrée de l'entrepôt, une expression faussement offensée sur le visage.

\- Je vois que la confiance règne ici ! s'exclama-t-elle en jetant son sac sur une table.

Elle lança un bref regard satisfait au Joker qui lui fit un sourire en coin.

Au même moment, les autres criminels de Gotham arrivèrent puis s'installèrent nonchalamment dans la salle. Tous fixèrent Angèle.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? osa lui demander Gambol tout en se grattant le menton.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas être en mission ? continua Double-Face.

Angèle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Regardez ce que j'ai posé sur la table, ouvrez le sac et vous verrez bien…, souffla-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Ils posèrent leur regard vers l'objet en question. Puis Gambol se leva, ouvrit le sac et en sortit des documents en bon état. Ses yeux se plissèrent puis fixèrent ceux de la jeune femme qui n'avaient pas cessés de le fixer.

\- Beau travail ! Je dois dire que tu es douée, la félicita-t-il. Veuillez tous féliciter notre nouvelle espionne !

Dans la salle, il y a eu quelques applaudissements forcés.

\- Allons ! Allons, mes amis ! Soyez plus enthousiastes ! Je vais vous montrer comment on applaudit ! lança le Joker en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle ! cracha Catwoman qui se leva vivement.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur la femme-chat. Tous sauf ceux du Joker et d'Angèle.

\- Qui nous dit qu'elle ne travaille pas pour Batman ? Ou qu'elle ne nous dénoncera pas pour de l'argent ?

Un rire brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Un rire presque aussi étrange que celui du Joker : celui d'Angèle.

\- Alors, on ne me fait pas confiance ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur comme pour montrer que son amour propre était blessé.

Elle s'approcha de Catwoman.

\- Au passage, minette, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent pour avoir ce que je souhaite, et ce n'est pas moi qui passe mes nuits à remplir mon lit !

Elle tourna les talons en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Catwoman resta bluffée par les mots de cette dernière. Elle subit les regards des autres criminels, son visage rougit par la honte. Elle toussota puis lança un regard noir vers Angèle.

La jeune femme lança un regard faussement triste à Gambol.

\- Je suis navrée, mais finalement je vais bosser en solo…

Elle tourna les talons puis s'arrêta un bref instant avant de rire doucement.

\- Au passage, jolie montre ! lança-t-elle au chef de la Mafia tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser par la fenêtre.

Elle laissa tomber derrière elle une carte noire avec un cœur rose au milieu, ce qui n'échappa pas au Joker.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle a volé ma montre et mes armes !

Un rire se fit entendre dans la salle.

\- À croire qu'elle est plus rusée que toi ! lui dit le Joker en ramassant la carte d'Angèle et en la rangeant dans la poche de sa veste violette.

\- Quand on aura besoin de l'avis d'une bête de foire, on t'appellera ! cracha ce dernier en se passant une main sur le visage.

Lassé, le clown se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Hey, face de clown ! Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? lui demanda Catwoman.

\- Retrouver l'unique personne rusée à Gotham ! J'ai une proposition très intéressante à lui faire ! répondit ce dernier en quittant l'entrepôt.

 **À suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à vous ! Voilà le 3 chapitre trois pour vous !**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et laissez moi une review ( positive ou négative )**

 **Correctrice :** Akasha54

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Assise sur la moquette du salon, une jeune adolescente d'environ dix-neuf ans regardait attentivement l'écran de la télévision.

\- La police est arrivé trop tard, informa le journaliste, le cambriolage a eu lieu dans une boutique de bijoux de luxe. Une parure d'une valeur de 850 000 dollars a été dérobée. Les agents de Police supposent que plusieurs voleurs aient pu commettre ce crime. Pour le moment, ils n'ont pu être identifié.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de voler ? demanda la jeune fille à son aînée. Tu vas te faire prendre un jour !

Angèle était assise sur son fauteuil en cuir, les yeux rivés sur son livre. Elle poussa un long soupir et releva sa tête, fixant sa sœur du regard.

\- C'est grâce à mes vols que tu as un toit au-dessus de ta tête et à manger dans ton assiette, lui dit calmement Angèle.

Elle posa son livre sur la table en verre et se releva, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Où tu vas ? lui demanda sa cadette en essayant la bague puis le bracelet.

\- J'ai une affaire à régler, lui répondit-elle en prenant son sac à l'entrée et en y déposant le collier. Je reviens.

\- Je peux garder la bague et le bracelet ? Ils me vont bien !

Angèle hocha la tête et enfila ses rangers avant de mettre une veste en cuir.

\- Ne m'attends pas pour manger, il y a ce qu'il faut dans le frigo, l'informa-t'elle avant de sortir par la porte d'entrée.

Angèle déambula dans les rues de Gotham City, tout en essayant de rester dans l'ombre afin de ne pas être vu. Le bruit des sirènes de Police résonnait dans ces oreilles tandis qu'elle passait aux abords de la bijouterie de luxe. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage puis elle toucha instinctivement sa poche droite où reposait sagement son pistolet. Elle traversa plusieurs rues avant de rentrer dans le bar d'une ruelle malfamée. Elle slaloma entre les tables et les sièges et s'accouda au bar, commandant une boisson alcoolisée. Tandis qu'elle sirotait sa boisson, adossée au bar, elle remarqua deux hommes, vêtu de costumes noirs, entrer dans le bar et aller s'asseoir à la table la plus éloignée et surtout dans l'endroit le plus sombre de la salle. Elle se redressa, laissa son verre sur le bar, et se rendit à leur table, déposant vivement son sac sur celle-ci. Elle croisa les bras, son regard se portant alternativement sur les deux hommes. L'un d'eux, surpris de sa présence, leva les yeux vers elle, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Je vois que vous êtes finalement venue, lui dit-il tandis qu'il ouvrait le sac. Hélas, je ne vois que le collier et non la parure entière.

\- Donnez-moi la moitié de ce que vous me devez, lui expliqua Angèle, et vous aurez le reste de la parure. Donnant donnant !

L'homme rigola doucement avant de boire une gorgée de whisky, tandis que son collègue déboutonnait tranquillement sa veste, posant sa main sur son pistolet. Angèle baissa son regard sur l'arme puis fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je pensais que vous feriez le bon choix, soupira l'homme au verre de whisky. Dean ?

_ Oui, patron ? répondit celui qui tenait le pistolet.

_ Montre-lui à quel point je suis déçu !

Dean braqua l'arme sur Angèle et visa discrètement sa tête, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais à votre place, sourit mystérieusement Angèle en reculant légèrement

\- Et moi si j'étais à la vôtre, je donnerais tout de suite le reste des bijoux sinon je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire sauter la cervelle.

La jeune voleuse rigola puis posa son index sur ses lèvres, fermant brièvement les yeux.

\- Très bien ! très bien ! dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Vous avez gagné !

Elle fouilla à son tour dans le sac, puis releva les yeux, un air faussement désolé sur le visage.

\- Il semblerait que j'ai oublié le reste de la parure chez moi… Donnez-moi un téléphone, que je puisse appeler ma sœur, elle me les apportera de suite.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent brièvement avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Un seul faux pas et vous êtes morte ! menaça Dean, l'arme toujours pointée sur elle.

Elle soupira puis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Voyons, messieurs, ce n'est qu'un coup de téléphone... Bon, dans ce cas, je vais utiliser le mien !

Elle fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir et sortit son téléphone. Elle composa machinalement le numéro de sa sœur.

\- Ça aurait pu être tellement simple si vous aviez respecté mes règles, soupira-t-elle en les fixant.

Elle appuya sur le bouton vert puis posa son téléphone sur son oreille.

\- Quand votre sœur sera là, nous n'hésiterons pas à vous descendre toutes les deux ! la menaça Dean.  
\- Vous en êtes si sur ? sourit Angèle en craquant son cou d'un geste souple.

Au même instant, une immense fumée verte apparut sous les chaises des deux hommes. Ceux-ci froncèrent les sourcils puis commencèrent à se sentir mal.  
Angèle attrapa vivement son sac puis quitta la salle, en hurlant aux personnes présentes de quitter le bar s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir. La fumée verte envahit rapidement la salle et les clients, apeurés, écoutèrent la jeune femme, se mettant à courir vers la sortie.

Satisfaite d'avoir endormi ses hommes elle retourna à son appartement. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte d'entrée, sa sœur était attablée, une assiette devant elle. Elle mangeait tranquillement, le regard rivé sur l'écran de la télévision qui retransmettait les informations de la journée.

\- J'ai fait cuire des steaks, tu en veux ? lui demanda sa cadette.

\- Non merci Azura, je ne reste pas.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sortes la nuit ? soupira sa sœur.

\- J'aime la nuit, tout simplement, haussa-t'elle les épaules.

Sa sœur hocha la tête.

\- Dis, la parure ? si tu ne la vends pas, alors, je peux la garder et la porter pour l'anniversaire de mon copain ?

\- Je te le déconseille, refusa Angèle. Si on te voit avec, on risque gros ! Je trouverai un autre client. Bon j'y vais, passe une bonne soirée.

\- Toi aussi !

Angèle était assise sur le rebord d'un toit de Gotham City. La jeune femme admirait sereinement les lumières de la ville endormie. Il était incroyable de voir que la nuit, la ville paraissait tellement plus harmonieuse et tranquille… Et dire que pendant que les citoyens étaient endormis, des criminels étaient probablement en train de commettre des crimes puis de disparaitre avant que les premiers rayons du soleil ne soient visibles. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, appréciant le frais du soir puis les rouvrit lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Angèle sans se retourner.

Elle savait très bien qui était derrière elle. Elle connaissait ses bruits de pas et son odeur particulière, une odeur très étrange et peu commune : du savon mélangé à de l'essence. La personne se mit à rire et avança vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de traîner seule la nuit, on ne sait sur quel criminel on va tomber.

\- Genre, toi ? se retourna Angèle, un sourcil relevé.

\- Entre autres ! sourit le clown. Je t'ai cherché partout, tu sais ?

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t'elle en reportant son attention sur la ville. J'ai pourtant était clair quand j'ai dit que je voulais bosser seule.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du Joker alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés.

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

Il posa la carte de visite noire sur les genoux de la jeune femme, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. Angèle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant également.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je doute que c'est soit uniquement pour mes beaux yeux.

Il se mit de nouveau à rire.

\- J'ai une proposition à te faire, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres. Je voudrais que l'on bosse ensemble. A nous deux, nous pourrions accomplir des tas de choses ! Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Elle n'est pas trop mal mon idée, hein ? Humm ?

Angèle resta silencieuse quelques instants, fixant attentivement le Joker.

\- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes objectifs, finit-elle par dire.

Le Joker secoua la tête.

\- Allons ! Allons ! Bien sûr que si, ma chère ! Tu aimes traîner tard le soir et cambrioler les boutiques. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui est à l'origine du vol de la nuit dernière !

Elle haussa un sourcil puis ouvrit légèrement la bouche, surprise. Le Joker en profita pour se rapprocher de la voleuse, puis posa une main sur son épaule. Angèle eut un mouvement de recul, tandis que le clown s'humectait constamment la bouche, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Imagine ce que nous pourrions accomplir ensemble, hein !

\- Tuer des innocents ne me plait guère, lança-t'elle en le repoussant doucement afin de rester à une distance correcte du clown.

\- Qui te dis que je tue des innocents ?

\- Je suppose que les bombes que tu trimbales dans ton gilet ne sont pas là pour faire jolies, sourit-elle.

Le Joker fronça légèrement les sourcils, surpris. Puis, il lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires.

\- Comment sais-tu que je transporte des bombes ?

\- J'ai essayé de te voler une arme, sourit-elle, amusée. Seulement, je n'ai senti que des bombes, hors, je n'utilise pas ce genre de gadget.

\- Tu as... tu as essayé de me voler ? Sans que je ne me rende... compte ? souffla le Joker, abasourdi.

\- Ne sois pas étonné, mon mignon, j'en ai volé des plus fous que toi.

Il rigola puis se lécha les lèvres.

\- Et quelles armes utilises-tu contre tes ennemis ?

\- Poignards, pistolets…, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Combinés à ma force et mon charme !

\- Ton charme ? lui demanda-t-il en relevant un sourcil.

\- Ouais, mon charme !

Le Joker se racla la gorge, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles puis, il reporta son attention sur la ville.

\- Il fait bon ce soir, tellement bon, qu'il serait très tentant de faire péter les bâtiments juste en face !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

\- Pour y gagner quoi ?

\- Réconfort, et amusement ! Tu savais que rire est important pour la santé ? ça rallonge la vie de 7 ans ! s'exclama le Joker, un regard enfantin tourné vers la jeune femme.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit, lui répondit Angèle. Bon, vas-t-en maintenant, je veux être seule.

\- Donne-moi ta réponse et je partirai.

\- Je travaille en solo.

\- _BIIIP_ ! Mauvaise réponse ! Essaye encore.

Elle soupira puis poussa un grognement peu féminin. Elle se releva vivement puis sans dire au revoir au Joker, prit de l'élan et sauta sur le toit le plus proche, puis sur le suivant, afin de trouver un endroit où elle pourrait être tranquille.

\- À bientôt… ma beauté…, murmura le Joker en la regardant partir de plus en plus loin.

 **À suivre…**

 **Jespere que vous avez aimé !**

 **À la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à vous ! Voilà le 4 éme chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Correctrices :** AKASHA54

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Angèle et Azura étaient assises sur un banc, face au Parc de Gotham, d'où elles pouvaient regarder tranquillement les enfants courir et s'amuser. Il était tard mais les jeunes femmes ne s'en souciaient guère, elles voulaient simplement profiter d'un moment ensemble, d'un moment entre sœurs.  
Alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, les enfants, déçus, quittaient le parc pour rentrer chez eux. Bientôt les rues seraient désertes et plongées dans le silence nocturne.

\- Ça m'a fait du bien, de passer une journée en ta compagnie, confia la plus jeune en fixant l'horizon.

\- Oui, on devrait le faire plus souvent, acquiesça Angèle. Dis Azura, pourquoi avoir dit à papa et maman que j'avais un boulot ?

\- Tu aurais préféré que je leur dise que tu te cambrioles les magasins de luxe la nuit venue ?

\- Non, bien-sûr que non ! grimaça Angèle.

\- Pourquoi ne reprends-tu pas l'écriture, Angèle ? Tu écris vraiment bien ! Et le livre que tu as publié était super !

Angèle haussa les épaules puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour la suite.

\- Il n'y aura pas de deuxième livre ? Pas de suite ? s'attrista Azura en levant les yeux vers sa sœur aînée.

\- Non, pas pour l'instant, dit Angèle en se levant. Rentrons, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

\- Depuis quand tu rentres tôt ? s'étonna la plus jeune, les sourcils haussés.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à sortir… Non, ce soir, je vais regarder un bon vieux feuilleton en mangeant du popcorn.

Azura fixa alors sa sœur, comme si elle s'était transformé en un extraterrestre sorti tout droit d'un film de science-fiction !  
Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle ne sortira pas ce soir ?  
La jeune femme secoua la tête avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma sœur ?

Angèle leva les yeux au ciel, riant également.

\- Dis, tu fais quoi vendredi soir ?

\- Vendredi... Dans deux jours ? lui demanda Angèle.

\- Oui, le grand Bruce Wayne organise une soirée, et comme je suis sa secrétaire préférée, il m'a donné deux invitations !

Angèle rit lorsqu'elle pensa à son intrusion, il y a deux jours, chez le millionnaire pour le dérober. Elle se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure avant de hocher la tête.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Super ! Dans ce cas, demain on fera les boutiques ! Nous devons trouver une tenue chic à porter, car tu te doutes bien du nombre de personnes riches que cet homme a invité, et je refuse que l'on me regarde comme une jeune femme qui est trop pauvre pour s'acheter une tenue correcte pour ce genre de soirée.

 **OoO**

Vendredi soir arriva très vite.  
Le jour d'avant, les deux sœurs avaient acheté leurs robes lors d'une journée shopping des plus mouvementée ! Et ce soir-là, elles se disputaient pour savoir qui aurait la salle de bain en premier ! Angèle fut la plus rapide et arriva dans la pièce d'eau la première puis ferma la porte à clé avant de tirer la langue. La jeune femme passa une bonne heure à se préparer, sous les grognements et les lamentations incessants d'Azura.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir des grosses hanches, lança Angèle en sortant de la salle de bain.

Azura voulut la snober mais lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur vêtue de sa longue robe rouge, moulante, dont un côté était fendu en deux laissant apparaître une jambe musclée et élancée, elle poussa un cri d'exclamation.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Angèle regarda sa sœur avec inquiétude.

\- Quoi ? Elle ne me va pas ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu es tout simplement divine ! C'est tellement rare de te voir en robe. Et le rouge te donne carrément un côté sexy !

Angèle rougit, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

\- Bon à moi de me préparer…

Angèle hocha la tête puis se plaça devant le grand miroir du salon. Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres : cette robe lui allait à merveille ! Elle moulait bien ses formes, le décolleté n'était pas trop vulgaire, les fines bretelles mettaient en valeur ses bras nues et le fait que la robe soit échancrée à l'arrière montrait son dos musclé.  
Elle habilla ses lèvre d'un rouge flamboyant, puis souligna son regard d'un trait de crayon noir. Elle boucla ensuite ses cheveux puis remonta quelques mèches à l'aide d'une pince.  
Angèle ne se reconnaissait pas avec cette tenue et ses cheveux coiffés différemment. Mais elle appréciait ce reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir !

Elle se parfumait d'un parfum de luxe dérobé il y a plusieurs mois, lorsque sa sœur sortit de la salle de bain. Elle portait une longue robe blanche dont les longues manches transparentes comportaient des broderies finement travaillées de fils argentés.

\- Et moi, comment tu me trouves ? lui demanda Azura en souriant timidement.

\- Tu es magnifique Azura ! Viens, je vais te maquiller !

\- Merci ! Au fait, j'aime beaucoup ta coiffure.

\- Tu veux la même ?

\- Non, je veux simplement que tu me fasses une longue natte. Si tu pouvais y ajouter de petites fleurs blanches ça serait très cool !

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux, sourit Angèle en travaillant minutieusement sa longue chevelure blonde.

\- Tu devrais mettre une pince avec une rose rouge dans tes cheveux, lui proposa Azura. Tu seras encore plus classe !

\- Oui, bonne idée.

 **OoO**

Lorsqu'Angèle et sa sœur entrèrent dans l'immense salle de réception, elles furent ébahies par la splendeur de la pièce qui était illuminée et brillait de mille feux, ainsi que par le monde qui s'y trouvait : tous étaient habillés de manière classe. Angèle admirait surtout les richesses qui ornaient la pièce, son regard se portant sur les tableaux de grands peintres, sur les meubles luxueux et les lustres qui semblaient avoir plusieurs siècles ! Lorsqu'Azura se rendit compte de l'état de sa sœur, elle leva ses yeux au ciel, dépitée, puis elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Retiens-toi ! lui lança-t'elle en avançant vers le centre de la salle où les invités riaient, discutaient ou dansaient.

Un bel homme, les cheveux bruns mi- longs plaqués vers l'arrière, et vêtu d'un costume trois pièces gris foncé, s'approcha des deux sœurs, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Bonsoir Azura, dit le jeune homme, son regard sombre fixé sur la jeune femme.

\- Bonsoir M. Wayne, sourit timidement Azura.

\- Vous devez être Angèle, dit-il en lui prenant la main et en la baisant doucement. Votre sœur ne cesse de parler de vous ! Je suis heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance.

\- Moi de même.

Il sourit doucement, relâchant la main de la jeune femme puis, reporta son attention sur Azura.

\- Passez une excellente soirée, mesdemoiselles, dit-il puis, il alla accueillir un couple qui venait d'arriver.

\- Ferme la bouche Azura…

\- Que... Quoi ?

\- Tu vas finir par gober les mouches ! rigola Angèle.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est beau ?

\- Il a du charme, en effet, mais il doit être marié, non ?

\- Non, pas que je sache.

\- En tout cas, il n'est surement pas célibataire !

Azura haussa les épaules, son regard posé sur le millionnaire.

 **OoO**

La soirée se passa agréablement, les danses se succédèrent, les invités discutaient gaiement entre eux et l'alcool coulait à flots. Azura, ne cessait de sourire, heureuse de pouvoir profiter d'une soirée organisée par le Grand Wayne ; la jeune femme discutait avec quelques-uns de ses collègues, quand à Angèle, elle échangeait quelques banalités avec quelques invités. Assoiffée, la jeune voleuse se dirigea vers la grande table de banquet et prit un verre de champagne. Alors qu'elle portait le somptueux liquide à ses lèvres, elle vit Bruce Wayne s'approcher d'elle avec une rose à la main.

\- Tenez, elle est pour vous, lui offrit-il. Je suis allé en chercher une lorsque j'ai vu que vous en portiez dans vos cheveux.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part, dit Angèle en haussant un sourcil, mais je ne sais si je devrais accepter…

\- Pourquoi cela ? souffla le millionnaire en haussant les épaules. Vous êtes magnifique et je me suis dit si…

\- Si ? lui demanda Angèle en croisant les bras.

\- Si je pourrais un jour apprendre à vous connaître…

Elle sourit doucement puis ferma brièvement les yeux.

\- Il serait préférable que nous en restions là, M. Wayne, dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne que vous voudriez fréquenter.

Il haussa légèrement les sourcils, jamais une femme ne lui avait parlé de la sorte ! Et curieusement cela l'amusait. Elle voulut s'en aller mais il ne l'entendit pas de cet oreille.

\- Attendez, Angèle ! Une danse, juste une danse !

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, lorsque des coups de fusils se firent entendre, suivis de cris de panique. La musique cessa automatiquement, plongeant la salle dans un silence brisé par les hurlements de femmes. Angèle vit alors une dizaine de clowns entrer dans la salle, suivis par un homme aux cheveux mi- long vert, qui dévisageait chaque invité. La jeune femme ouvrit légèrement la bouche, surprise de voir le Joker s'inviter à ce genre de fête.

\- Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes l'animation de la soirée ! lança-t-il en se servant un verre de champagne.

Il se lécha les lèvres, contemplant l'assemblée.

\- Qui est le propriétaire de cette résidence hein ? C'est vous le propriétaire hein ? Humm non... Et vous peut-être ?

Azura essaya alors de rejoindre discrètement sa sœur de l'autre côté de la salle, quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui saisir violement les poignets.

\- Hey patron ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! Elle est magnifique, on pourrait s'amuser un peu avec elle ?

\- Lâchez-moi ! hurla Azura, se débattant vainement.

Angèle regarda méchamment les invités qui restaient tétanisés devant le spectacle puis fronça les sourcils. Elle devait faire quelque chose ! Elle s'apprêtait à intervenir quand le Joker s'approcha de sa sœur en se léchant frénétiquement les lèvres.

\- Et bien, bonsoir ma toute belle ! souffla-t-il en replaçant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Il tourna autour d'elle comme un prédateur guettant sa proie.

\- Oh, mais tu sembles nerveuse ? Serait-ce mes cicatrices ? Tu veux savoir comment je l'ai ai eu ?

Azura bougea vivement sa tête de gauche à droite, puis ferma les yeux.

\- Très bien…, dit le Joker faussement vexé.

Le clown se saisit alors de son visage puis approcha dangereusement sa lame au niveau de sa joue.

\- Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? Il faut dessiner un petit sourire sur ce si joli minois !

\- Ça suffit ! Arrêtes ! cria Angèle tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à lui taillader le visage. Relâche ma sœur !

Le Joker leva alors les yeux vers la personne qui avait osée l'interrompre dans son jeu, puis lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de la jeune voleuse, les traits de son visage se radoucirent instantanément. Il relâcha immédiatement Azura puis avec un sourire sur les lèvres, il s'approcha d'Angèle.

\- Et bien quelle surprise ! rigola le criminel. Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un air de famille !

Angèle croisa les bras tout en levant les sourcils. La jeune femme avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, mais faisait tout pour ne pas montrer ses émotions.

\- Et bien ! Et bien ! Très belle robe ! ça te change grandement ! dit-il son regard glissant sur son corps avec plaisir. Tu es très en beauté ce soir, tu pourrais presque passer inaperçue.

Il lui saisit violement les épaules avant d'approcher sa lame vers son beau visage. Curieusement, Angèle se laissa faire, se contentant juste de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Et si je dessinais un joli sourire sur ce visage ? la questionna-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Je serai peut-être libéré de cette attirance et de ce satané respect que j'ai pour toi…

Angèle esquiva la lame avec agilité puis recula difficilement, sa robe empêchant tout mouvement.

\- Même dans une robe, tu te débrouilles très bien ! Je trouve ça vraiment excitant !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Nous tuer en faisant exploser le bâtiment ? Car si c'est le cas, tu vas devoir me tuer avant !

Le Joker se mit alors à rire avant de saisir son visage en coupe. Il approcha sa bouche vers l'oreille de la jeune voleuse.

\- Je ne veux tuer personne et encore moins te faire du mal ! chuchota-t-il. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je suis l'animateur de la soirée !

Angèle haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu veux voir un petit tour de magie ? lui demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Oh ! Et puis, tu n'as pas le choix !

Il se lécha les lèvres avant de reculer.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, dans quelques secondes, vous allez tous disparaitre !

Il jeta alors une de ses bombes par terre, puis une grosse fumée verte remplit la salle, faisant tousser tous les invités. Angèle courut vers sa sœur puis, aveuglée par la fumée et ne pouvant plus respirer, elle sombra dans le néant.

 **À suivre…**

 **Jespere que vous avez aimez.**

 **Noubliez pas de me donner votre avis !**

 **Bonne journée ! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

 **Correctrice Akasha54**

Lorsqu'Angèle se réveilla, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, un mal de tête lui vrillant les tempes. Elle les plissa automatiquement et découvrit qu'elle était dans une chambre qu'elle connaissait. Elle fronça les sourcils, portant son regard tout autour d'elle.

Les tableaux accrochés au mur, le splendide lit, le parfum luxueux...

Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres : elle était chez Bruce Wayne ! Aucun doute !

Elle ferma les yeux, un soupir franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres ; la jeune femme était soulagée de ne pas avoir été kidnappée par le Joker… Même si, une partie infime de son cerveau aurait aimé être en ce moment en sa compagnie…

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées, puis s'assit sur le lit en grimaçant. Son mal de tête était toujours présent, lui faisant plisser les yeux. Un bref regard lui apprit qu'on lui avait retiré ses chaussures et que ses cheveux étaient complètement défaits.

Elle essaya de se remémorer la soirée, la seule chose dont elle se souvenait étaient les cris, la panique chez les invités, l'arrivée du Joker et ses clowns, sa sœur prise au piège de leurs petits jeux et... et… elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en se souvenant qu'elle s'était interposée afin de défendre sa sœur.

Puis après ce fut le trou noir.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lui faisant tourner la tête. Angèle fronça les sourcils tout en fixant le millionnaire entrer silencieusement dans la chambre.

\- Oh, vous êtes réveillée, vous sentez-vous mieux ? lui sourit-il.

\- Que… que s'est-il passé pendant que je dormais ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

Wayne s'approcha d'elle puis vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- Tous les invités présents dans la salle se sont endormis, lui répondit-il. Le Joker et ses complices en ont profité pour me cambrioler, mais ils n'ont pas mis la main sur ce qu'ils voulaient réellement.

\- Et que voulait-il ?

\- Vous, mais Batman les a empêchés de vous kidnapper. Il semblerait que le Joker ait jeté son dévolu sur vous.

Angèle fronça les sourcils puis replaça une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Ses neurones travaillaient à une vitesse affolante, ses pensées allant de Batman, à Bruce Wayne, en passant par le Joker.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle durement au millionnaire. Vous étiez à mes côtés, quelques minutes avant que le Joker et ses complices n'arrivent et endorment tout le monde ? A moins que...

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche puis fixa de plus bel le millionnaire.

\- Bien sûr, sourit-elle. Le Batman... C'est vous !

Wayne resta un instant silencieux, les yeux écarquillés devant la réflexion de la jeune femme.

\- Je... Je vous demande pardon ? bégaya-t-il en se passant maladroitement une main dans les cheveux.

\- C'est tellement logique, dit la jeune femme, un sourire en coin. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret est bien gardé ! Au fait, où est ma sœur ?

Bruce ne cessait de la regarder, impressionné par son esprit de déduction mais également indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire. C'était la première personne qui découvrait son sombre secret… Il ne savait comment réagir…

\- Je… Elle est dans une de mes chambres, répondit-il, complétement dépassé par la situation. Elle va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Mais dites-moi... Vous ne travaillez pas pour la police, n'est-ce pas ?

Angèle éclata de rire tout en se levant.

\- Voyons mon cher, bien sûr que non !

Elle se leva puis s'approcha de la fenêtre.

\- Merci pour tout M. Wayne, le remercia-t-elle. Prenez soin de ma sœur, et si elle se réveille dites-lui que

je suis rentrée à la maison.

Sur ce, elle sauta par la fenêtre et c'est lorsqu'elle retomba sur le gravier de la cour qu'elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas de chaussure aux pieds… Bruce, un air surpris sur le visage, quitta la chambre la tête remplie de question concernant la jeune femme qu'il avait sauvé du Joker.

 **OoO**

Angèle entra dans son appartement complètement exténuée. Elle posa ses clés sur le petit meuble de l'entrée, soupirant de soulagement lorsque ses pieds se posèrent sur la moquette. Elle laissa toutes les lumières éteintes, préférant traverser les pièces dans le noir. Elle ouvrit la fermeture de sa robe de soirée, puis laissa le tissu glisser le long de son corps pour finalement retomber par terre. Elle se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain et pris une douche bien chaude, ses muscles se décontractant de bien-être. Propre et sèche, elle noua une serviette autour de son corps puis quitta la pièce. Lorsqu'elle alluma la lumière du salon, elle se figea sur place, les yeux écarquillés : son appartement n'était plus le même ! Ses meubles, ses anciens meubles abimés n'étaient plus là ! Ils avaient été remplacés par des meubles luxueux, son fauteuil avait disparu, à la place elle remarqua un canapé en cuir noir qui semblait bien plus confortable, et un long tapis rouge trônait gracieusement au milieu du salon. Elle se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la cuisine, son ancienne table en bois avait disparu, laissant place à une magnifique table en verre entourée de bordures dorées, une nouvelle cuisinière remplaçait la vieille gazinière laissée par les anciens locataires et, de jolies et luxueux lustres pendaient au plafond.

Angèle était abasourdie, se demandant si elle ne s'était pas trompée d'appartement ! Mais les cadres photos la représentant avec sa sœur lui prouvaient qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. En alerte, elle se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds et alla dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte et alluma la lumière.

\- Bonsoir mon trésor, lança l'homme qui se reposait sur son lit.

Surprise, elle posa fermement ses mains sur sa serviette par peur que celle-ci ne tombe. Devant elle se tenait le Joker ! Il était chez elle, assoupi sur son lit, vêtu des mêmes vêtements qu'à la soirée de Bruce Wayne, à savoir un jean large, une chemise, et une veste violette. Ses yeux injectés de sang la fixaient avec intensité.

Le Joker hantait les cauchemars des citoyens de Gotham : son regard fou, sa bouche figée dans un rictus permanent et son rire démoniaque. Tout chez lui, reflétait la folie et la terreur !

Le Joker avait réussi à marquer les esprits de Gotham City, inscrivant son nom à l'encre indélébile.

Il était le pire cauchemar de Gotham City !

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis s'assit sur le lit, en se raclant la gorge.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? s'énerva Angèle en croisant les bras. Que fais-tu chez moi ?

\- Voyons ma douce, lui dit la Joker, un sourire étirant ses lèvres déformées. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me mettre dehors, j'ai besoin de repos après avoir déménagé tes meubles.

Angèle écarquilla alors les yeux puis s'approcha du clown.

\- Les meubles..., bégaya-t-elle. C'était donc... toi ?

\- Allons ma douce, qui veux-tu que ce soit, hein ? lui demanda-t-il en se levant puis en se postant en face d'elle. Cela ne te plait donc pas ? Tu n'es pas satisfaite de ta surprise ?

Il posa doucement une main sur sa joue avant de fixer ses yeux noisette. Angèle recula légèrement sa tête avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Comment sais-tu où j'habite ? Tu m'as suivi ?

Il se mit à rire puis lui donna une carte noire.

\- Apparemment, tu aimes les faire tomber lorsque tu quittes un lieu, sourit-il. Il est donc facile de te retrouver. Au fait, qu'as-tu avec ces cartes ? Essaie-tu juste de te donner un style ? Ou alors tu souhaites tout simplement imiter le Batman ?

\- Elles servent à faire parler les curieux, lui dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

Le Joker éclata de rire avant de poser ses deux mains sur les joues de la jeune femme.

\- Tu as de l'humour, j'adore ça !

Elle recula, le Joker cessant son étreinte.

\- Pourquoi me faire une telle surprise ?

\- Des questions, toujours des questions, soupira le Joker. Et si nous agissions, hein ? Et si… si je t'embrassais pour qu'ainsi tu cesses de parler ?

\- Essaies et tu es un homme mort !

\- Tu ne pourras pas me tuer, je suis bien trop précieux à tes yeux ! rigola-t-il de plus bel.

Angèle manqua de s'étouffer.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Le Joker serait bien trop précieux pour qu'elle le tue ?

Décidément, en plus d'être intelligent, il était empathe...

Angèle se mordit les lèvres puis fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait et voulait pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions. Elle n'avait pas de place pour un homme dans sa vie, seuls l'argent, ses promenades nocturnes, ses cambriolages, l'intéressaient ! En fait, elle aimait sa vie de « mauvaise fille » et ne souhaitait pas perdre son temps avec une quelconque histoire d'amour.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait nier que le Joker lui plaisait. Pour beaucoup, il était répugnant, mais pas pour elle, elle savait passer outre les préjugés.

Elle se racla doucement la gorge avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Pars…

Mais le Joker ne l'écouta pas et se rapprocha d'elle, son corps touchant presque le sien. Il posa une main sur son épaule avant de se lécher les lèvres.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

Angèle leva un sourcil avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je suis las de toute cela, las de ne pas comprendre pourquoi je suis autant attirée par toi. Si je suis venu à la soirée hier soir, c'était pour te retrouver, et j'avoue ne pas avoir été déçu, tu étais resplendissante, lui confia-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté afin de mieux observer la jeune femme qui avait une expression perplexe.

\- Si je n'étais pas intervenue, tu aurais tailladé le visage de ma sœur ! rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Peut-être bien, souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais tu t'es interposée juste à temps, comme par magie !

\- Ouais… Génial… Bon, il se fait tard, et si tu sortais de chez moi... Comme par magie !

Le Joker rigola avant de relâcher la jeune voleuse et de se diriger vers la fenêtre de la chambre.

\- Et si je restais pour la nuit, cela te dérangerait ? lui demanda le clown en s'adossant au rebord de la fenêtre.

Les joues d'Angèle s'enflammèrent sous la demande étonnante du Joker.

\- Oh mais c'est qu'elle rougit ! rigola-t-il. Suis-je aussi excitant que ça, Humm ?

\- Oui, euh quoi ? Hey, non ! Je ne rougis pas et... Et je dois me changer, je ne souhaite pas attraper froid, donc s'il te plait ... Sors !

\- S'il te plait, tu dis ? Oh, mais c'est qu'elle me fait des traitements de faveurs. Moi qui croyais que tu étais du genre ... Combattante ?

Remarquant qu'il n'était pas prêt de la laisser tranquille, la jeune femme soupira.

\- Je suis épuisée et je ne vais surtout pas me battre dans cette tenue, mais je compte bien me rattraper une autre fois, ça je te le garantis !

\- Je préfère ça, acquiesça le Joker. Et dis-moi, Angèle est ton vrai prénom ? Ou alors, c'est encore un prétexte pour te donner un style ? Hein ?

\- Et toi ? Tu préfères te faire appeler « Le Joker » ou préfères-tu... Jack Napier ?

À ce moment-là, le Joker écarquilla les yeux puis s'approcha d'elle à grand pas. Son visage était sombre et colérique et son regard reflétait de la surprise. Il se lécha les lèvres rapidement puis fixa la jeune femme, cherchant une quelconque façon de l'intimider.

\- Comment ? s'énerva-t-il.

Elle croisa les bras, fière d'elle.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul génie dans cette pièce ! dit-elle simplement.

Le regard du Joker se radoucit puis finalement il éclata de rire. Sans prévenir, il lui saisit les épaules puis la plaqua violement contre lui. Angèle était surprise par cette étreinte, elle aurait pu se détacher assez facilement de lui mais n'en éprouvait pas l'envie. Elle se contenta d'écouter les battements de son cœur et d'humer l'étrange parfum qui émanait de sa longue chevelure verte. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son cou remonter vers son oreille.

\- Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi je voulais que l'on s'associe, murmura-t-il doucement avant de reculer sa tête pour mieux l'observer.

\- Je ne tue pas des gens, je ne suis pas comme toi…

\- Toi et moi, nous sommes pareils, la coupa-t-il. Nous sommes tous les deux des criminels.

Angèle recula légèrement, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai jamais tuée moi ! Et je vole que parce que j'aime ça, pour mon propre plaisir !

Il se mit à rire de plus bel.

\- Ma très chère Angèle, je tue pour le plaisir, pour apaiser ma faim et ma tristesse. Je veux être le cauchemar de la Terre entière ! Je veux être craint et respecté ! Tu recherches exactement la même chose que moi, mais tu refuses de l'admettre. Regarde, regarde tous les bijoux, tous l'argent, tous les gens que tu manipules ! Je le sais car je t'ai observé ces derniers jours !

Elle le fixa, silencieuse. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais refusait de l'admettre. Elle n'avait certes jamais commis de meurtre, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était la seule voleuse de bijoux dans Gotham City, du moins, si on oubliait Catwoman…

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu faire partie des criminels, lui avoua-t-elle. Une raison me pousse à agir comme cela…

Son regard ne lâchait celui du Joker qui l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Et c'est aussi la raison qui me pousse à travailler seule.

Le Joker resserra son étreinte, les yeux rivés sur elle, puis sans réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Angèle, écarquilla les yeux, voulant le repousser mais, électrisée par ce doux contact ,elle se laissa faire, fermant ses yeux. Elle gémit doucement, enlaçant à son tour le Joker. Mais le jeune homme mit fin assez rapidement au baiser, levant ses yeux sur elle, complètement perdu. Constatant la tenue légère de sa compagne, il se racla doucement la gorge, puis se lécha les lèvres.

\- Très bien... Bonne nuit..., lança-t-il en quittant la chambre, troublé par ce rapprochement imprévu.

Angèle referma la porte de sa chambre puis s'adossa contre elle. Elle souffla un bon coup, passa sa main sur son visage avant de placer ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, elle se mit à rire doucement : il n'y avait plus aucun doute pour elle, elle commençait à ressentir des sentiments pour ce criminel !

Elle se redressa lorsque son cœur cessa de battre frénétiquement, puis alla chercher un vieux pyjama dans sa commode. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de la fenêtre, elle contempla l'astre nocturne qui illuminait toute la ville de ses faibles rayons. Il semblait l'appeler à lui ! Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle posa alors son regard vers sa tenue noir en cuir et se décida à l'enfiler.

 **À suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Correctrice** : **Akasha54**

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Le lendemain, Angèle se réveilla aux alentours de midi. Elle s'étira dans son lit qui sentait encore à certains endroit l'odeur du criminel aux cheveux verts ; ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers le jeune homme. Il l'avait embrassée ! Il l'avait embrassée et elle s'était laissée faire, elle n'avait pas réagi ! C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait et il fallait que ce soit un criminel qui en soit l'instigateur…  
Elle secoua la tête, un sourire étirant doucement ses lèvres : elle avait du mal à se reconnaître lorsque le Joker était dans les parages…  
Elle s'assit sur le lit, et regarda par la fenêtre ; le soleil irradiait la ville de ses doux et chauds rayons. Elle se leva doucement et ouvrit la fenêtre, prenant une grande inspiration : la journée allait être bonne et ce n'est pas le baiser échangé avec le Joker qui changerait cela !

Lorsque la jeune femme revint dans sa chambre après s'être lavée, une surprise l'attendait : un gros paquet cadeau rouge noué d'un ruban blanc, était posé sur son lit. Impatiente, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une magnifique robe blanche aux manches longues et fines. Elle sourit, attrapa la robe qu'elle posa contre son corps et alla devant son miroir.

\- Magnifique, murmura-t-elle, reconnaissant le tissu qu'elle avait aperçu dans une des boutiques qu'elle avait visitées avec Azura.

Heureuse de son cadeau, elle alla le déposer vers le paquet et regarda de nouveau à l'intérieur. Elle y aperçut un petit mot qu'elle prit entre son pouce et son index :

« Joyeux anniversaire sœurette ! Tu es vieille maintenant ! »

Elle sourit, secouant sa tête de gauche à droite : Azura l'avait vraiment gâté cette année !  
Elle s'habilla en vitesse d'un jeans bleu foncé, d'un débardeur noir et d'une paire de converse puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour boire un café. En chemin, elle croisa Azura, assoupie sur le nouveau canapé.

\- T'as changé tous les meubles ! s'exclama sa cadette en la remarquant. On se croirait dans un manoir !

Angèle sourit intérieurement : si elle savait que c'était un cadeau du Joker, elle ne rirait pas de la sorte !

\- Merci pour la robe, Azura, elle est très jolie.

Sa sœur lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se lever et d'attraper un paquet de chips dans un des placards du salon.

\- Je savais qu'elle te ferait plaisir ! sourit Azura. Alors, ça fait quoi d'être vieille ?

\- Arrête de manger ces cochonneries, l'ignora-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vas devenir énorme !

Azura haussa les épaules avant de mettre dans sa bouche deux énormes chips puis s'avachit de nouveau sur le canapé.

\- Au point où j'en suis ! soupira-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Angèle.

\- Mon mec m'a largué…

Angèle manqua de s'étouffer puis s'approcha de sa sœur avec une rapidité étonnante.

\- Que... Quoi ? Il t'a plaquée..., bégaya-t-elle, surprise. Ce n'est tout de même pas une raison pour t'empoisonner avec ces saloperies !

Elle retira le paquet de chips des mains de sa sœur puis alla le jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine sous les lamentations d'Azura pour le récupérer. Voyant qu'Angèle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, faisant claquer la porte. Angèle soupira puis, se rendit dans la chambre de sa cadette. Celle-ci était assise à son bureau, elle dessinait une esquisse de sa main habile, ignorant complètement son aînée.

\- Azura..., souffla tristement Angèle.

La jeune femme n'aimait pas voir sa sœur dans cet état. Une relation de quatre années ne s'oubliait pas si facilement et cela elle pouvait très bien le comprendre…  
Elle s'approcha doucement de sa sœur puis posa une main sur son épaule. Azura leva les yeux vers elle avant de soupirer. Elle lui tendit son téléphone, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ce connard m'a plaqué par texto... Regarde...

Angèle attrapa le smartphone de sa sœur et regarda rapidement les messages reçus. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite puis reporta son attention sur Azura.

\- C'est un boulet d'avoir fait ça… Tu méritais plus de respect !

Azura acquiesça tristement.

\- En plus de cela, il ne décroche pas lorsque je l'appelle…

\- Oublie-le, lui conseilla Angèle. Tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux qui lui !

\- Mouais…, répondit Azura en haussant les épaules. Le souci c'est que c'est lui que je veux…

Angèle embrassa le front de sa cadette afin de la réconforter.

\- J'ai oublié, lui dit Azura. Ce soir, nous sortons !

\- Comment ça ? lui demanda Angèle.

\- J'ai réservé un hôtel quatre étoiles pour ton anniversaire ! J'ai invité quelques amis mais lorsqu'ils seront partis, on pourra s'amuser toutes les deux !

\- Un hôtel... quatre étoiles ?

\- Oui ! Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser ! Il y a deux piscines : une à l'intérieur et l'autre à l'extérieur. J'ai réservée pour deux nuits. Je sais c'est beaucoup, mais je voulais qu'on en profite au maximum !

\- ça va être sympa ! sourit Angèle avant de rire. Bien que je n'aie aucun ami…

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai invité les miens ! souffla sa sœur en s'attendant à cette réponse.

\- Super..., lâcha Angèle, dépitée. Une soirée entourée de gamins...

 **OoO**

Le soir venu, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent à l'hôtel dans le cabriolet d'Angèle. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent tous les amis d'Azura les attendaient, prêts à faire la fête !  
La soirée fut exceptionnelle et le champagne coula à flots. Angèle portait la robe que lui avait offerte sa cadette accompagnée d'une paire de Louboutin, tous les hommes invités se retournaient sur son passage mais la jeune femme les ignorait complètement. Ils n'étaient pas son genre d'homme… Non… Elle les préférait « mauvais garçon » et … et les cheveux verts…  
Les invités quittèrent la soirée aux alentours de trois heures du matin, les deux sœurs se retrouvant seules dans leur chambre.

\- Je vais prendre l'air, avertit Angèle, sa sœur discutant avec une de ses amies sur Internet.

Azura acquiesça doucement tandis qu'Angèle partit explorer l'hôtel. Elle se rendit vers l'accueil et ouvrit deux portes battantes ; elle se trouva dans une grande salle où trônait au centre un magnifique piano noir, un bar longeait le mur à sa gauche, et à sa droite elle vit un billard en chêne massif. Le bar était fermé à cette heure-là, elle fit donc demi-tour et se dirigea vers un long couloir qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Le lieu était plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit mais la lune rendait l'instant irréel ; à quelques mètres devant elle se tenait une immense piscine où se reflétaient les rayons de l'astre nocturne. La piscine était entourée de plusieurs arbres fleuris et de quelques lanternes. Elle les alluma afin d'éclairer ce paysage enchanteur mais un bruit la fit sursauter. Il provenait d'un des arbres lui faisant face.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux te baigner, dit une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien.

Angèle sourit à l'entente de cette voix et vit sans surprise le Joker assis sur une des branches de l'arbre.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes venir me voir à cette heure-ci, sourit doucement Angèle.

Le Joker lui adressa un regard malicieux, la contemplant de haut en bas, en se léchant les lèvres. Il remarqua qu'elle portait de nouveau une robe, notant à quel point elle lui allait à merveille.

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir, mon trésor ? lui demanda-t-il en descendant avec agilité de l'arbre.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça… Dis-moi, comptes-tu me rendre visite toutes les nuits ?

\- C'est possible, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi tu ne te baignes pas ? Autant en profiter vu le prix d'une nuit dans cet hôtel, reprit-il en touchant l'eau avec sa main.

\- Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain, lui répondit Angèle. Et puis, il fait froid ce soir.

Il se mit à rire puis se lécha les lèvres.

\- Tu sais... Tu peux te baigner nue, cela ne me dérange pas, souffla-t-il, malicieusement.

Les joues d'Angèle s'enflammèrent. Elle voulut quitter la terrasse mais le Joker lui bloqua le passage.

\- Laisse-moi passer, soupira Angèle, lasse.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle reculait, se rapprochant dangereusement de la piscine.

\- Tu peux aussi te baigner habillée, ça ne me dérange pas non plus, dit le Joker en poussant la jeune femme à l'eau.

Le jeune homme était mort de rire, fier de sa blague. Lorsqu'Angèle remonta à la surface, elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de la piscine, avec un petit air boudeur.  
\- Un peu quand même ! Je sais très bien que ma blague t'a amusé ! lui dit-il en lui proposant sa main.

Il n'avait pas tort mais ça, jamais elle ne lui avouerait ! Elle posa sa main dans la sienne et sourit doucement au Joker. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils puis la jeune femme tira sur sa main et le fit tomber à son tour dans l'eau ! Angèle rigola de bon cœur. Chanceux, le Joker réussit à garder la tête hors de l'eau, son visage maquillé ne recevant que quelques gouttes d'eau chloré. Il nagea rapidement vers le bord de la piscine puis remonta, attrapant violement Angèle par le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me faire, hein ? s'énerva-t-il. Me démaquiller ? Et bien c'est raté !

\- Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ainsi ? La blague ne marche pas dans les deux sens ? lança Angèle, un sourcil relevé.

\- Il n'y a que moi ici qui aie le droit de blaguer : c'est moi le clown de la situation ! Pas une simple voleuse de bijoux qui copie Catwoman ! s'emporta-t-il, ses mots blessant la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir et leva la main avec l'intention de le frapper. Mais le Joker fut plus rapide et para le coup, la plaquant au sol. Il se mit à califourchon sur elle, ses mains maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Angèle,colère, se débattait de toute ses forces.

\- C'est ça ! Défends-toi ! s'exclama-t-il en rigolant. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire !

\- Lâche-moi ! ça ne m'amuse plus !

\- Tu n'aimes pas mes cours d'auto-défense, trésor ? Tu pourrais te retrouver dans une situation pareille un jour ! Si tu n'es pas capable de t'en sortir, je pourrais être amené à te liquider sans aucun problème ! Allez, défends-toi ma minette ! la provoqua-t-il en passant sa langue sur le contour de ses lèvres abîmées.

L'énervement d'Angèle monta en flèche. Elle se débattait encore plus mais cela ne suffisait pas, le Joker était bien trop fort pour elle. Finalement, une idée germa dans son esprit : calmement, elle cessa de se débattre comme une forcenée, son souffle s'apaisa et elle se mit à fixer les yeux noirs et intenses du Joker. Ce dernier fut surpris par le changement d'attitude de la jeune voleuse, son regard se plongea dans les yeux noisette de sa captive. Il serra moins fort ses poignets, elle en profita pour dégager une de ses mains et la fit glisser sous la chemise trempée du Joker. Il sursauta sous la délicatesse de son toucher et frissonna de plaisir. Angèle dessina des cercles le long des abdominaux du clown, surprise par sa musculature ainsi que par la douceur de sa peau. Sa main descendit vers la ceinture de son pantalon, les yeux du Joker se fermèrent doucement, excité par la situation. La jeune femme dirigea sa main vers la poche gauche du pantalon de son compagnon, ce dernier rapprocha son visage vers celui de la jeune femme, son regard posé sur ses lèvres. Angèle en profita pour lui extirper le couteau qu'il avait dans sa poche et le plaça sur la gorge du criminel.

\- Voilà, comment je m'en sors ! souffla-t-elle en exerçant une légère pression sur la gorge du joker.

Celui-ci resta silencieux, étonné. Elle l'avait dupé… Chose que personne n'avait réussi à faire jusqu'à présent !  
Il se releva vivement, laissant la jeune femme par terre.

\- Rends-moi mon couteau, lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je pourrai très bien le garder en souvenir. Comme ça, lorsque tu me rendras visite, je n'hésiterai pas à l'exposer devant toi ! le provoqua-t-elle, fière d'avoir réduit au silence le maître du chaos.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à jouer à ça avec moi ! menaça gentiment le Joker en fouillant dans sa poche.

Il sortit un second couteau, bien plus grand que celui d'Angèle.

\- C'est bon le voilà..., lui rendit-elle, dépitée.

Le joker rangea ses deux couteaux dans ses poches et s'approcha d'Angèle, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillée ! Dommage que tu te sois arrêtée en si bon chemin... susurra le Joker.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais souhaité que je te tranche la gorge ? s'amusa-t-elle, en croisant les bras.

Le Joker s'esclaffa devant la plaisanterie de la jeune femme.

\- Je pensais plutôt à un baiser, mon trésor, ou bien à tes mains continuant leurs délicieuses caresses.

Devant son air sérieux, elle recula puis se plaça dos à la lumière.

\- Si tu crois que je vais me faire avoir une seconde fois, tu te trompes ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le Joker leva alors les yeux sur elle puis gloussa lorsqu'il constata que sa robe blanche, encore mouillée et dos à la lumière, était transparente… Complètement transparente… Le jeu de lumière laissait apparaître la poitrine nue d'Angèle ainsi que son boxer en dentelle blanche. Le regard du Joker glissait avec plaisir sur les courbes gracieuses de la jeune femme. Remarquant son regard lubrique, elle baissa ses yeux sur sa robe puis s'écarta vivement de la lumière, le visage écarlate.

\- Tu vas bien être obligée de m'en faire un, dit le Joker en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Pardon ? Je ne crois pas, non !

\- Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il est temps de dessiner un joli petit sourire sur ce visage d'ange, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Machinalement, il fouilla dans une des poches de sa veste, Angèle fronçant les sourcils. La main dans sa poche, le Joker s'approcha d'elle un peu plus puis sortit un collier en argent d'où pendait une ambre ovale. Le regard posé sur le bijou, Angèle avala difficilement sa salive. Elle releva son regard vers le Joker qui lui demanda en douceur de baisser sa tête, puis il passa la chaîne autour de son cou. Angèle frissonna en sentant les doigts chauds de cet homme frôler agréablement sa nuque, son cœur tambourinant maladroitement dans sa poitrine. Lorsque le Joker enleva ses mains, Angèle prit le pendentif entre ses doigts, admirant le cadeau du jeune homme. Puis, elle posa son regard sur son compagnon.

\- Il est magnifique, bredouilla-elle, émue.

\- J'ai choisi cette ambre car elle me rappelle la couleur de tes yeux, lui avoua-t-il.

Angèle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire ce qui énervait le Joker, ne comprenant pas ses manières gentilles et attentionnées pour elle. Il ne se reconnaissait plus lorsqu'il était à ses côtés ! Pour lui, il perdait en ce moment un temps précieux avec cette femme alors qu'il avait encore plusieurs victimes à torturer !

\- C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, maugréa-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Mais ne t'y habitues pas, ça sera le seul que tu recevras !

\- Merci, lui dit Angèle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il va falloir que je te remercie pour ton cadeau…

Elle s'approcha alors de lui afin de déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue peinte en blanc. Le Joker, comprenant son intention, tourna au-même moment la tête puis posa durement ses lèvres sur celles d'Angèle. La surprise passée, la jeune femme poussa un gémissement, rapprochant son corps de son compagnon. Celui-ci en profita et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, les remontant sauvagement et les faisant glisser sous sa robe mouillée. Le baiser était instinctif presque animal, faisant frémir Angèle de la tête aux pieds.  
A bout de souffle, le Joker recula légèrement, pour admirer l'état dans lequel il avait mis la jeune femme puis, fier de lui, il reprit avec autorité ses lèvres.

\- Angèle ! Tu fous quoi ? s'écria Azura en passant les portes de l'hôtel, interrompant le baiser. Oh ! Désolé ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais avec… enfin avec un mec !

Elle observait le couple, surprise et contente de voir sa sœur dans les bras d'un homme. Angèle et le Joker brisèrent leur étreinte, gênés. Le clown recula à l'ombre d'un arbre afin qu'Azura ne le reconnaisse pas, tandis qu'Angèle lançait un regard noir à l'encontre de sa sœur, qui venait considérablement de gâcher un moment très intime…

\- C'est ma sœur..., souffla Angèle.

\- Oui, je l'ai reconnu, je te rappelle que j'ai failli... Hum ! Il toussota avant de grogner. Bon, je m'en vais.

Angèle se posta devant lui, ancrant son regard au sien.

\- Tu... Enfin… C'est mon anniversaire... Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? hésita-t-elle en rougissant.

Le Joker regarda autour de lui puis fouilla dans ses poches avant de reporter son regard vers cette femme qui le suppliait du regard. Un regard unique, qui lui provoquait de délicieux frissons dont il préférait ignorer l'existence. A cet instant, il pouvait presque sentir son cœur battre plus vite, un nouveau sentiment naissait en lui : il commençait vraiment à l'apprécier... Il fronça les sourcils, ça n'était pas prévu dans ses plans, ça ! Il savait que s'éprendre d'elle n'apporterait rien de bon pour ses projets futurs… Il claqua sa langue contre son palais, énervé et confus, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Cinq minutes, pas plus… cracha-t-il à contre cœur.

 **À suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Correctrice Akasha54**

 **Chapitre 7**

Après un dernier baiser, Angèle recula en souriant. Le Joker ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser ses doigts sur ses lèvres, posant sur sa compagne un regard brûlant, empli de désir.

\- Je vais aller me changer, je suis complètement trempée. Attends-moi là, tu veux ?

Le Joker hocha la tête puis, sortit un couteau de sa poche afin de jouer avec.  
Angèle ouvrit alors la porte puis courut très vite dans les escaliers, suivi par sa cadette. Elles allèrent ensuite dans leur chambre. Angèle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un haut moulant rouge, soupirant de dépit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre un bas de rechange…  
Au même moment, sa sœur, en sueur, entra dans la pièce.

\- Heeeey ! tenta-t-elle de reprendre son souffle. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un mec ! Petite cachotière !

Angèle se retourna, son débardeur dans les mains.

\- Ce n'est pas mon mec, répondit-elle en rougissant.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Et le roulage de pelle que j'ai vu, c'était pour faire jolie peut-être ?

Angèle leva les yeux au ciel puis commença à fouiller toute la chambre.

\- Bref... Tu n'aurais pas un bas à me prêter ? demanda l'aînée en ignorant Azura.

Azura souffla avant de sortir de son sac un mini short en jean... très court.

\- Tu n'as pas plus court pendant que tu y es ? ironisa Angèle en fronçant les sourcils.

Azura fouilla une nouvelle fois dans son sac.

\- J'ai une mini-jupe noire si tu veux, lui répondit sa sœur en fouillant à nouveau dans son sac. Ou alors un jean, mais vu que je suis plus mince que toi...  
\- Ça va ! Je vais mettre le short ! coupa Angèle avant que sa sœur ne dise des énormités.

Elle enfila le mini short et le débardeur tout en se matant dans le miroir... Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle vit le bas de ses fesses ressortir du vêtement.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, souffla Azura en lui tapotant gentiment le dos. Je trouve qu'il te va mieux à toi qu'à moi ! Tu as un super popotin !

Angèle haussa les épaules avant d'aller chercher son peigne dans sa trousse de toilette et de brosser ses cheveux.

\- Bon, tiens-toi bien, je vais le chercher... Ah et au fait, quand tu vas le voir, essaye de... de rester calme d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi je devrais rester calme ? demanda Azura en fronçant les sourcils. Il est si canon que ça ?

\- Canon... Je ne sais pas si tu vas le trouver canon mais... Enfin tu verras !

\- Je pense pas qu'il puisse être pire que tes ex ! Le dernier, il ressemblait à un gorille doublé d'un chameau !

Angèle souffla avant de se pincer l'arête de son nez.

\- Je suis restée avec pour lui piquer sa montre et son iPhone…

\- Hey ! Mais ce sont mes cadeaux d'anniversaire de l'année dernière ! Tu as vu comment tu es !

\- Bah quoi ? Tu étais bien contente quand tu les as eu, hein !

\- Oui, mais maintenant que je sais d'où ils viennent... Moins !

Angèle leva les yeux au ciel avant qu'Azura lui envoie un regard de dégoût et de crainte.

\- Ne me dis pas que le thermomètre que tu m'as offert, tu l'avais...

\- Non, je l'ai payé, Azura ! Tu me prends pour qui ! souffla Angèle.

Azura soupira de soulagement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Pour une voleuse ! Dorénavant, je vais me méfier quand tu m'offriras des cadeaux !

Angèle se rendit vers la porte de la chambre puis lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle croisa le regard sombre du Joker ; dans ses mains, il faisait virevolter avec agilité son couteau.

\- Tu…, bégaya-t-elle, surprise, tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je le crains, oui, soupira-t-il en se demandant où il avait bien pu mettre les pieds.

À peine eut-il franchit le seuil de la porte, qu'Azura, qui le reconnut, posa ses mains sur sa bouche, écarquillant les yeux. Puis, la jeune femme se mit à hurler de terreur, tombant lourdement du lit. Elle recula vers la fenêtre, jetant au passage des objets dans la direction du criminel, mais très habile, celui-ci les évita d'un mouvement de la tête. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint la fenêtre, elle passa une jambe vers l'extérieur.

\- Fais-le sortir d'ici ! hurla-t-elle, ayant peur qu'il lui fasse du mal.

\- Azura ! Calme-toi ! tenta de l'apaiser Angèle. Il n'est pas là pour te faire du mal !

D'un simple regard, elle demanda de l'aide au Joker qui s'approcha alors tout doucement.

\- N'approche pas ! N'approche pas où je saute ! hurla la cadette.

\- Et bien, soit ! dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Joker ! s'énerva Angèle en croisant les bras. Tu n'arranges pas les choses-là !

Celui-ci secoua la tête avant de modifier ses dires.

\- Et bien soit ! grogna-t-il, dépité. Je ne suis pas ici pour semer la panique.

C'était la meilleure ! Voilà qu'il devait presque s'excuser devant une gamine... Lui, le plus grand criminel de Gotham City !

\- Mais où va le monde ! grommela le Joker en balançant son arme de main en main.

\- Il a une arme ! s'époumona Azura, des larmes roulant sur son visage.

Angèle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui répondre, mais le Joker fut plus rapide.

\- Oui, j'ai une arme et alors ? Un petit tour de magie peut-être ? lui proposa-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses cicatrices.

Azura le regardait avec peur puis dégoût. Elle se demandait bien comment sa sœur pouvait-elle faire pour rester avec une bête de foire de son genre. Cette fois-ci s'en fut trop pour Angèle qui, d'un geste très souple, saisit sans que le Joker n'ait le temps de le voir, son couteau puis le balança à travers la fenêtre.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû ! s'énerva le criminel en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais pour montrer son mécontentement.

\- Voilà, comme ça il ne pourra plus rien faire ! lança Angèle en envoyant un regard noir vers le psychopathe. Et puis... Hey ! Mais où vas-tu comme ça !

\- Dans la cuisine, je veux un couteau, marmonna le Joker en essayant de franchir la porte de la chambre.

\- Non, non, non ! Tu ne vas nulle part ! coupa Angèle en lui barrant la route, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver le Joker encore plus.

\- Laisse le partir ! Je ne veux pas de lui ici !

\- Tu as entendu ta sœur ? Laisse-moi partir... Je... Je reviens après !

\- Tu sors d'ici et je raconte à tous que je t'ai battu à ton propre jeu ! rétorqua-t-elle dans un murmure afin que sa sœur ne l'entende.

Le Joker porta sur sa compagne un regard noir avant de sourire sardoniquement.

\- On remettra cette partie à plus tard, crois-moi ! souffla le Joker en se retournant puis en se recoiffant les cheveux.

Angèle mit une heure à apaiser sa sœur. Celle-ci, calme mais sur le qui-vive, quitta la salle en courant. Soulagée, Angèle s'assit sur le lit avant de passer ses mains sur son visage. Elle pouvait sentir le Joker s'asseoir à ses côtés, jouant cette fois ci avec ses gants violets.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas, soupira-t-il mélodramatiquement.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi…

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je te rappelle que tu avais l'intention de lui taillader le visage le soir de la fête ! soupira Angèle, dépitée.

Le Joker se mit à rire.

\- Arrête ça ! s'énerva Angèle en se levant puis en se postant devant la fenêtre.

Le Joker se mit alors à siffler, puis sans vraiment comprendre son geste, il se leva et passa ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme, posant doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Angèle fronça les sourcils, déstabilisée par la présence du Joker. Elle s'était montrée dure avec lui, simplement parce qu'elle tenait à sa sœur et avait eu peur de la perdre lorsqu'elle avait passé une jambe à l'extérieur. Perdre sa sœur serait la chose la plus terrible pour elle.  
Collée contre son corps musclé, elle se sentait fragile mais également à sa place. Elle se retourna doucement puis plongea son regard dans le sien. Le Joker la fixait calmement, remarquant les rougeurs qui trônaient sur ses joues. Il comprit à cet instant les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, et cela lui faisait peur, peur parce qu'il craignait de ressentir la même chose qu'elle… Prenant l'initiative, Angèle approcha alors ses lèvres vers les siennes. Le Joker la laissa faire puis, il secoua la tête avant de reculer.  
Il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser.  
Il ne pouvait plus s'approcher d'elle, ni humer son odeur et encore moins envisager de la toucher.  
Il ne devait plus la voir, elle devenait trop dangereuse pour lui, pour son futur.  
Il savait que s'il restait ici, il ne pourrait jamais plus redevenir lui-même. Il devait impérativement quitter cet endroit et l'oublier. Pour toujours.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas.

Angèle fronça doucement les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolée si je me suis montrée dur envers toi, je...

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi, la coupa-t-il. Enfin si, mais... Il faut que je parte…

Angèle, inquiète, se rapprocha de lui, mais celui-ci recula à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

\- Je vois, tu as sûrement quelque chose d'autre de prévu pour ce soir, bredouilla-t-elle, déstabilisée. En tout cas, merci d'être venu, et merci pour ton cadeau...

\- Je n'ai rien de prévu, lui avoua-t-il. Mais si je reste, je vais commettre l'irréparable. Oublie moi Angèle. Oublie tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je ne viendrai plus te voir, je t'en fais la promesse, souffla-t-il doucement.

Le Joker devait couper tout lien avec elle, et ne jamais la revoir. Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

\- Je ne suis pas le type que te faut.

Angèle, s'approcha de lui. Elle ne pleurait pas mais le Joker pouvait voir toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

\- Pourquoi ? Je pensais que nous étions pareils.

\- Non, Angèle, je suis un assassin, j'ai tué des centaines d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants. Toi, tu es pure, souffla-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Alors… Pourquoi m'avoir dit cela ? Je pensais que le fait de voler et tuer était la même chose pour toi... Je ne comprends plus rien.

\- Parce que je voulais te séduire, soupira-t-il. Je voulais tout simplement t'avoir pour une nuit et disparaitre le lendemain.

Angèle écarquilla les yeux puis recula.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis le Joker ! Le plus grand psychopathe de Gotham City ! Pour avoir ce que je souhaite, je triche, je mens, je vole et je tue. C'est aussi simple que ça, lui répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Angèle ne dit rien, elle alla regarder par la fenêtre pour cacher ses larmes. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, le Joker n'était plus là. Il était parti…  
Angèle essaya de rester le plus calme possible. Elle ne voulait pas craquer, mais c'était trop dur… Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sauter par la fenêtre pour se rafraîchir les idées, sa sœur ouvrit la porte tout en inspectant les lieux.

\- Il est parti… Tu peux entrer, souffla tristement Angèle.

\- Tu... Ça va ? s'inquiéta sa sœur en avança vers elle.

\- Heu... Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Parce que... J'ai tout entendu, lui avoua Azura. D'ailleurs, quand il est sorti, nos regards se sont croisés et on dirait qu'il... qu'il était triste…

Angèle regarda sa sœur puis la prit dans ses bras, sans néanmoins pleurer : elle ne pleurait que très rarement.

\- Tu viens, on va en boîte.

Azura écarquilla les yeux.

\- Toi ? Aller en boîte ?

\- Oui et alors ?

 **À suivre…**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Angèle venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Un léger courant d'air vint lui fouetter son visage. Elle se frotta les yeux et remarqua qu'elle avait une perfusion dans le bras gauche. Un appareil cardiaque mesurait les battements de son coeur et un gros bandage lui couvrait tout ton torse. En le touchant, une vive douleur la traversa. Que s'était-il passé depuis la soirée hier soir ? Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Juste la terrible discussion entre le Joker et elle, la boîte de nuit, le whisky .. Elle fronça les sourcils. Mais que c'est-il passé entre temps ?

Elle se redressa légèrement dans son lit lorsque soudain, sa soeur entra dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, et se rua sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air émue. Angéla la serra contre elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette attitude.

\- Ma pauvre chérie, tu t'es enfin réveillée, soupira sa soeur de consolation. Les médecins ne prévoyaient ton réveil qu'à partir de demain matin !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la jeune femme. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Azura lui envoya un regard désolé avant de toussoter.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Souffla sa soeur sous une voix hésitante.

\- Bah non, sinon je ne te poserai pas la question. Répondit-elle dépitée.

\- Et si je te parle de boîte de nuit, d'alcool, de dispute et de voiture la mémoire te reviendra ?

Angèle fronça les sourcils tout en essayant de se remémorer.

 **Quelques heures plus tôt**

Gambol et ses acolytes étaient en train de boire un verre de Martini dans boîte de nuit de Maroni. Gambol était un belle homme d'ailleurs les femmes présentes au bar lui jetaient des regards charmeurs et gloussaient à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elles. Gambol en ria. Qu'elles étaient niaises, ces femmes, pensa t-il. Toutes banales, obsédées par leur apparence et leur sex appeal périmé depuis des lustres... Même s'il était marié depuis une dizaine d'années, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le sexe opposé. Toutes les femmes méritaient d'être aimées, d'après lui. Et il était prêt pour certaines à le faire, malgré son engagement matrimonial.

Soudain, deux femmes entrèrent en tromble dans la salle. Elles semblaient jeune mais remplies de vies, dont une semblait être en colère. La brune qui avait les yeux rougies se rua sur le bar en poussant quelques serveuses et s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets, la deuxième, celle aux cheveux blonds fit de même mais d'un geste plus serein. Gambol fut intrigué par la brunette et fronça les sourcils. Elle était très belle, avec ses cheveux ondulés couleur cuivre. sa peau couleur olive , ses grands yeux noisettes en amandes et son magnifique visage sculpté. Elle lui était familière, il avait déjà vu cette beauté quelque part. Curieux, il se leva de sa chaise et alla en sa direction. Les traits de la jeune femme devinrent de plus en plus précis lorsque soudain, il la reconnut :

C'était la jeune femme qui avait interrompu sa réunion avec le Joker et les autres super méchants ! Cette garce qui lui avait volé sa montre et réduit au ridicule devant tous les autres ! Il serra les poings. Depuis cette entrevue, il ne pensait qu'à la retrouver et à lui faire la peau.

\- Un Whisky double ! Demanda Angèle sans même adresser un regard vers le serveur.

\- Et avec ça ? Demanda le barman, énervé par l'attitude de la jeune femme à son égard.

\- Vous m'en redonnerez un autre après que j'aurai fini celui-là. Coupa-t-elle durement.

\- Bien, comme vous voulez... Et vous mademoiselle que voulez-vous boire ? Proposa-t-il à sa soeur qui avait l'air bien plus sympa que la première.

\- Oh.. Et bien un petit coca pour moi.

\- Du Coca-Cola ? Et bien, c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça. Souffla le serveur en souriant.

\- Pardon ? Reprit Azura en pivotant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Bah j'ai plus l'habitude de servir de l'alcool que de boisson soft, si vous votez ce que je veux dire. Répondit le barman en prenant d'autres commandes.

A peine le barman eut-il déposé le verre de Whisky qu'Angèle le prit et le vida d'un coup à une vitesse indéfinissable. Les autres clients la regardèrent d'un oeil inquiet. Jamais une femme ne vidait l'alcool aussi vite. Angèle regarda les autres et leur lança avec agressivité :

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous n'avez jamais vu une femme boire ou quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo peut-être ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Ils étaient effrayés par cette agressivité dont elle faisait preuve. Son chagrin s'était transformé en rage. Et elle n'était pas prête de guérir. Seule sa soeur semblait assez courageuse pour lui demander de se calmer.

\- Calme toi Angèle..

\- Toi tu ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Senerva Angèle en la pointant dangereusement du doigt.

Gambol en voyant cela crut s'évanouir de stupeur. Comment une femme aussi élégante pouvait-elle se trouver dans un endroit aussi pervide et débauché que celui-ci ? Et elle semblait si triste, si noyée dans une espèce de chagrin profond... Malgré tout, elle restait la plus belle personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue à Gotham. Alors il s'approcha d'elle lentement, sans faire attention aux gloussement des autres femmes qui espéraient attirer l'attention du séduisant mafioso...

\- Tour va bien mademoiselle ? Demanda Gambol à la jeune femme qui avait demandé un autre verre.

Celle-ci se retourna vers lui avant de hausser un sourcil.

\- Ouaaaais ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ? Répondit-elle du tac au tac. Sa soeur leva les yeux au ciel.

Gambol souriait au coin de ses lèvres avant de reprendre.

\- Je ne peux me permettre de laisser une femme aussi élégante que vous saccager sa beauté en buvant du whisky ! Lança Gambol en serrant les dents.

\- Hey le barman ‼ Encore un verre ‼ ordonna t-elle en ignorant les dires de ce type.

\- Doucement, miss, dit-il en le lui servant. C'est pas bon pour les jeunes, ce truc.

\- Pas grave, je m'en fiche, il faut bien que je meurs de quelque chose un jour. Repondit Angèle en vidant le nouveau verre cul-sec. Sa soeur la regarda avant de soupirer.

\- Bon Angèle, sa suffit, arrête de boire comme une dégénérer ! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes !

\- Ouais ! Et ce n'est pas aussi dans mes habitudes de me faire larguer ‼

Azura leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais bordel Angèle oublie le et trouve toi quelqu'un de plus fiable !

\- Ah ouais ? Tu as mieux à proposer peut être ?!

\- Ooooh oui ! Bien mieux !

Gambol était en pleine dispute de femme, d'ailleurs, il pouvait voir comme de la foudre sortir des irises des deux sœurs. Ce carnage dura au moins 15 bonnes minutes et Gambol en avait assez d'avoir affaire à des gamines se disputant juste pour une histoire de mec. Celui-ci s'apprêtait de quitter le barre lorsque quelque chose, le coupa net dans son élans.

\- Je n'arrêterai pas de boire tant que mon Joker ne quittera pas de mon esprit.

\- Votre QUOI ? s'étrangla Gambol en espérant qu'il avait mal entendu.

\- Bah mon Joker chéri ! Répondit Angèle en faisant tourner son verre. Vous savez, le clown psychopathe habillé comme un clodo qui tue tout ce qui bouge ?

Sa soeur leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser ses yeux sur cet homme qui avait une expression de surprise.

\- Ma soeur est tombée amoureuse du plus grand criminel de Gotham..

\- Mais .. Comment ?!

\- Je me pose la même question qu'elle. Répondit Azura en haussant les épaules.

Angèle était en train de harceler les barmans pour un autre verre alors sa soeur avait décidée qu'elles devaient toutes les deux retourner à l'hôtel.

\- Bon, je dois vous laisser monsieur, je vais raccompagner ma grande soeur a l'hôtel, elle a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Allez vient Angèle ‼

\- Il n'y a pas de problème mes demoiselles.

\- Mais ? Quoi deja ? Mais naaaaaaaaah je ne veux pas quitter le bar je veux un autre verre pour aller danser après !

\- Angèle, tu as vidée trois bouteilles pour toi toute seule et vu ton état, tu ne pourra pas danser !

\- Ouaaaais.. Bah j'en veux encore une autre ! Lança cette dernière en s'agrippant à l'écharpe du pauvre barman qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- Non.. On y va ! Désolée pour ma soeur ..

\- Il n'y a rien de mal .. Répondit le barman en serrant les dents.

Gambol remettra sa vengeance pour plus tard puis profita des belles filles qui trônaient autour de lui.

Toutes les deux marchaient dans la rue. Évidement Angèle avait du mal de mettre un pied devant l'autre, aidée par sa soeur elle rigolait comme une hystérique.

\- Ce soir je vais faire un tour ! Hahahaha !

\- Ce soir tu vas surtout faire un tour dans ton lit oui ! Répondit Azura dépitée.

\- Rooooh maaaaais heeeeeu !

À peine ont elles traversés la route que Angèle avait lâchée la main de sa soeur puis s'était arrêté lorsque une voiture roulait à fond la caisse. Elle fut percutée de plein fouet puis ce fut le troue noir.

 **De retour à l'hôpital.**

\- Ça y est tu t'en souviens maintenant ? Demanda sa soeur, d'une petite voix hésitante.

Angèle fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, tout me reviens .. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?

\- Roooh dis pas ça, tu étais juste en état de déprime. Ton mec t'a largué le jour de ton anniversaire tu as juste trouvée comme réconfort l'alcool.

Angèle souffla avant de fermer les yeux et les réouvrir.

\- Les médecins ont dit que j'ai quelque chose de cassé ?

\- Curieusement non, tu as vraiment eu de la chance ! Mais à l'avenir, évite l'alcool, cela te vas tellement mal de boire !

Angèle se mît à rire avant de sourire.

\- Oui bien sûr. Je suis désolée si tu t'es inquiétée pour moi je ..

\- Non ne dis plus rien, c'est bon ce n'est rien. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas la seule d'être souciée de ton état. Le célèbre Bruce Wayne est venu te voir il y a quelques heures ‼

\- Ah, tu as l'air heureuse Azura.

Elle se mît à rougir.

\- Bah, il est plutôt canon, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Tu m'as déjà posée la question le soir de la soirée. Il est charmant oui, et pourquoi n'essayerai tu pas de sortir avec lui ?

\- Tu es malade ! Tu as vu toutes les belles nanas avec qui il se trimbale ! Je suis moche à côté d'elles !

\- N'importe quoi..

\- Bon, je suis contente que tu ailles mieux ! Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai mon boulot qui m'attends bisous Angélou !

\- Bisous Azura, et merci d'être passée.

Après que sa soeur ai parti, Angéle ferma les yeux un instant. Quand elle les réouvrit il faisait déjà nuit noir, elle pouvait même voir la lune éclairer la salle. Ayant une télé juste en face d'elle, elle l'alluma puit vit et entendit avec surprise que Batman était de retour , qu'il avait mît des bandits en prisons. Elle entendit aussi la journaliste s'exprimer en disant " _Que ferons nous ci Batman n'était pas là ? Pourrons vivre sans le Batman ? "_

Angèle leva les yeux au ciel avant d'étreindre la télévison.

\- Et dire qu'il y en a qui donnerai cher pour voir un homme déguisé en chauve souris.

Elle se mît en position assise, lassée de rester dans un lit d'hôpital elle débrancha débrancha le file au bras. Elle fouilla dans ses affaires les vêtements que sa soeur lui avait déposé, puis quitta l'hôpital en sautant par la fenêtre.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, Batman, d'avoir une double personnalité.

 **Â suivre ..**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

La lune était brillante, répandant ses rayons argentés sur le paysage givré. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes et d'un vent frai dont son souffle cavalait tout le long de la ville, annonçant à ceux qui dorment que le soleil ne tardera pas à remplacer l'astre lunaire. Du haut de la merveilleuse voûte, l'onde du ciel éclairait merveilleusement Gotham, mais pas seulement.

Une ombre suivait les rayons argenté de la lune, celle-ci avait des courbes gracieuse et une démarche féline. Une longue chevelure brune descendait en cascade sur ses épaules, suivant chacun de ses mouvements agiles.

Catwoman.

Elle rejoignit une autre personne debout sur le toit d'un bâtiment, de dos, face à la ville. Celle-ci avait les cheveux rouges flamboyants et portait une tunique moulante verte, mettant ses formes volumineuses en valeur.

Poison Ivy.

\- Le moment est venu. Annonça Catwoman d'une voix cristalline.

Elles courraient à présent à travers les rues sombres de Gotham, croisant aucun citoyen. Elles se dirigèrent vers une boutique de bijoux, puis une fois plongée dans le noir, Ivy para ses pouvoirs et Catwoman son fouet. Elles se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée, protégée par des grilles. Grâce aux ronces puissantes d'Ivy, celles-ci se brisa instantanément. Fière d'elle, elle se mît à rire.

\- Parfait, tu es parfaite. Complimenta Catwoman avant d' escalader les murs aussi rapidement que possible, détruisant au passage toutes les caméras de surveillances.

Un rire loufoque s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit les objets tomber à terre puis porta son regard vers une parure de rubis. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il ne suffisait plus qu'à la dérober puis la mission sera terminée.

\- Prenons cette parure et allons nous en ! S'impatienta Ivy.

Les yeux de la féline se baladèrent vers son trésor, contemplant chaque recoin des pierres précieuses avec fascination et envie, puis semblaient soudainement hésiter. Pourquoi ne pas garder ce splendide bijou pour elle même ? Et depuis, quand devait-elle travailler pour quelqu'un et être a son service, elle qui d'habitude bossait en solo ? pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu peux partir si tu veux, je garde le trésor pour moi. Annonça la femme chat, comme étant hypnotisée face à la beauté et à l'éclat du bijou.

\- Quoi ? Manqua de s'étouffer l'empoisonneuse. Gambol va nous tuer !

Catwoman levais les yeux au ciel, puis d'un coup de patte elle s'empara de la parrur sans même provoquer une alarme.

\- Partageons le trésor, nous n'avons plus besoin de lui, ni de personne. Nous sommes libre, Ivy, libre tu m'entends ?

Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur les lèvres de la pulpeuse. Elle lâcha un rire aiguë, avant que son amie ne partage son euphorie.

 **OoO**

L'aurore se leva. Les premiers rayon venaient d'entrer dans la chambre de la belle endormit.

Angèle.

Caressant sa peau avec tant de douceur, provoquant des frissons agréables, l'obligeant de sortir de ses songes. Ses paupières aussi légères qu'une plume et fragiles que des ailes de papillon s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant naître un sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle bailla, s'étira puis eu un mouvement de recul en sentant des objets froids toucher son bras. Elle se retourna et vit avec surprise que son lit était parsemé de bijoux. « Encore... » Songea-t-elle en reposant lourdement sa tête sur son oreiller.

Dehors, les sirènes de polices sonnèrent déjà. Annonçant un nouveau cambriolage. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu le temps de se lever que sa porte s'ouvrit laissant place à sa soeur. Ses yeux étaient aussi ronds que des billes puis sa bouche formait un "o"

\- Au moins, cela explique les alarmes ! Lança cette dernière avant de claquer la porte.

Angèle soupira, puis d'un geste violent, elle fit valser les bijoux à terre. Juste une bague en argent avec une pierre noir était restée sur le lit. La jeune femme posa un regard rêveur sur le bijou, puis décida de le mettre à son doigts. Il lui allait bien, il était joli. Elle quitta sa chambre puis rejoignît sa soeur qui prenait son petit déjeuner. Celle ci ne lui adressait pas la parole, trop énervée de savoir que sa soeur passait encorné ses nuits à voler dans les boutiques.

Angèle en voyant la froideur de cette dernière, décida de jouer dans son jeu. Après tout, ce n'était pas du jour au lendemain qu'elle allait arrêter cela.

\- Ne m'attends pas ce soir, je fais des heures supplémentaires ! Trancha Azura le silence qui avait eu lieu avant de prendre direction de la salle de bain.

Azura était à son bureau. Une tonne de papiers à classer. Elle repensa au comportement de sa soeur puis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rager. À midi, elle quitta son boulot afin d'aller manger, puis à la sortie, elle vit la voiture du milliardaire garé dans le parking. Elle haussa un sourcils puis continua son chemin. Probablement qu'il venait encore chercher une de ses nana en plastique dont le cerveau était aussi gros qu'un petit pois.

\- Azura ? Surgit une voix ultra sexy qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Elle se retourna en priant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la personne qu'elle pensait puis hoqueta de stupeur quand elle comprit que c'était le cas. Bruce Wayne, le mec le plus sexy, le plus riche et populaire de tout Gotham venait de lui adresser la parole ? Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, croyant rêver debout puis les rouvrit en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds.

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle d'une voix timide.

Il s'approcha d'elle en lui adressant un de ses sourire ravageur qui avait pour don pour la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Tu es très beauté.

Elle tressaillit. Il venait de la tutoyer ? Lui ?!

\- M..merci, je ...

\- Tu veux faire un tour ?

En entrant dans la voiture, elle prit une grande respiration par le nez, profitant de l'odeur de cuire et de véhicule neuf de la Lamborghini de . Elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer se maudissant d'avoir accepté. Pourquoi d'ailleurs voulait-il l'emmener faire un tour ? Perdre son temps avec elle alors qu'il pouvait le gaspiller avec de plus belles femmes qu'elle ?

Elle fixait la route en se posant pleins de questions. Bruce démarra brusquement la voiture qui fit un son agréable. Elle essayait de se détendre un peu.

\- Tu as faim ? Lui demanda-t-il, se retournant quelque seconde vers elle avant de remettre son regard sur la route devant lui.

Elle tourna la tête vivement, surprise par cette question. Elle sentait son estomac gargouiller puis se mît légèrement à sourire, elle adressa un regard curieux vers cet homme. Elle croisa ses doigts, signe de nervosité puis hocha brièvement la tête.

\- Oui. Dites moi, monsieur Wayne je ..

\- Je t'en pris, appel moi Bruce. Et puis nous pouvons également nous tutoyer. Azura. Coupa-t-il gentiment en souriant.

Azura sentit ses joues s'enflammer avant de tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- B...Bruce. Je ne sais pas qu'elles-sont tes intentions envers moi, je ...

\- N'ai-je pas le droit de déjeuner avec une femme aussi splendide tel que toi, Azura ?

Là, son coeur avait pris un coup. Le mec le plus célèbre venait de la complimenter, comme cela, sans gêne ! Elle ne pouvait pas mentir en se disant qu'elle en n'etait pas flattée.

Un énième sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du milliardaire.

\- Je connais un restaurant très bon.

Il mit son clignotant à gauche et s'engagea dans la prochaine rue. Il posa un autre regard sur elle avant de se mettre à sourire une nouvelle fois. Face à la situation, elle essaya de garder contrôle de ses pulsions. Depuis un moment cet homme lui plaisait, et il ne devait en aucun cas le savoir. Elle le connaissait si bien. Du moins, elle savait pertinemment qu'il etait un homme à minettes facile et sa relation avec elles ne dépassait pas une nuit. Or, Azura n'était pas comme cela. Non Azura était une femme respectable, droite qui ne cherchait aucunement ce type de relation.

Mais dirait-elle non pour coucher avec l'homme qui hantait son coeur depuis longtemps ? Elle ne le savait pas. Peut-être éprouvait-il vraiment quelque chose pour elle de plus que les autres minettes ? Elle secoua la tête. « Ressaisis- toi ma vielle ‼ Il ne t'aime pas ‼ tout ce qu'il aime c'est de passer du bon temps puis après il va te jeter comme une vieille chaussette ‼ »

\- Qui devrais-je jeter comme une chaussette ? Surgit soudainement la voix du milliardaire.

Azura hoqueta de surprise et de mal-être. Elle venait de penser top fort. Elle rougissait tellement fort qu'elle dû se retourner pour ne pas qu'il la voit dans cet état.

\- Je sens que tu as des choses à me dire. Reprit-il d'une voix amusée.

Azura se retourna, rouge comme une tomate puis croisa le regard curieux de Bruce.

\- Je ... Je me disais juste que .. Elle reprit son souffle. Tu me demande de manger un morceau avec toi, à moi, une femme aussi banale alors que tu peux partager ce moment avec une autre encore plus belle. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'en ce moment même je suis avec toi, dans ta voiture, en train de discuter et ... Tout cela est impossible je .. Mon coeur bat vite et ..

Bruce se mît à rire. Il trouvait Azura tellement mignonne quand elle bafouait.

\- Rien n'est impossible, ma belle.

La jeune femme gloussa puis une fois la voiture arrêtée, dû aux bouchons, elle ne vit pas les lèvres du milliardaire se poser sur les siennes.

Cette fois ça y est, elle avait réellement perdue la tête.

 **OoO**

Angèle était dans sa salle de bains. Elle se recoiffait après avoir pris une bonne douche rafraîchissante et mit un pyjama confortable. Ce soir là, elle avait décidé de rester ici.

Les goutes de ses cheveux humides tombaient sur sa peau, Angèle aimait ce genre de sensation. Elle était très sensible physiquement, un rien la mettait tout en émoi. Tout comme le Joker. Il lui provoquait les sensations les plus intenses et les plus érotiques qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à travers son miroir et admira le bijou qu'il avait offert pour son anniversaire. Elle l'effleura du bout de ses doigts et soudain, un sentiment de vide et de tristesse la rongeait. Elle le voulait. Près de lui, dans son lit. Elle le désirait plus que tout. Le Joker. Son joker.

Elle ferma les yeux, repensa à ses baisés quand soudain, elle entendit une fenêtre grincer. Surprise, elle sursauta et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir . Il n'y avait rien. Personne. Toutes les portes des pièces étaient fermées, mais un courant d'air vint frapper sa porte de chambre de l'intérieur. Elle haussa un sourcil, se para à attaquer en cas de besoin puis tomba à la renverse lorsqu'elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec justement le Joker.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans ses bras. Un sourire clownesque apparu sur ses lèvres.

\- Boooh. Lança-t-il suivit d'un rire loufoque.

\- Boooh… Répondit-elle, encore sous le choc. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à le voir, ici, ce soir, dans sa chambre, en tenu si légère et transparente.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir, hein joli coeur ? Reprit-il, l'air amusé avant de la soulever pour l'allonger sur son lit.

Il se plaça sur elle a califourchon, plaqua ses mains sur le lit moelleux pour l'empêcher de bouger, puis pencha sa tête près de la sienne, ressentant le désir que la jeune femme éprouvait à son égard..D'ailleurs, lui aussi ressentait la même chose qu'elle, constata la jeune femme, cela se sentait au niveau de son pantalon. Ses joues s'enflamma puis ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre inférieur.

\- Tu es si belle, si désirable. Tu es ma muse. Souffla ce dernier en caressant le corps de sa belle avec une étrange douceur.

Elle se laissa faire, soupira d'extase puis ferma les yeux. D'un seul coup, il posa ses lèvres avec pression contre les siennes avant d'attraper sa langue avec appétit et la mordit assez fort. Angèle avait retenu un petit cris avant de se crisper. Le Joker étira un long sourire, satisfait d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait puis ôta sans crier gare le haut de sa belle, dévoilant une poitrine pulpeuse et désirable.

\- Non. Coupa la jeune femme en cachant son haut avec un oreiller. Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela.

Le Joker claqua trois fois sa langue contre son palais avant de retirer l'oreiller de force.

\- On fait preuve de résistance maintenant ? Hummm j'adore ça ! il se jeta sur elle puis lécha les globes, provoquant des frissons chez madame. Il s'apprêtait d'enlever le bas de sa reine puis arrêta lorsque le bruit de la porte d'entré venait de claquer.

\- Merde c'est ma soeur ‼ Pars il ne faut pas qu'elle te vois ‼ Rugit Angèle en se levant au même temps que le maître du chaos.

\- Fait chier... grogna le Joker en se relevant et en se rhabillant. Faut toujours que les meilleurs moments aient une fin dans cette ville de merde...

Angèle posa une main sur sa chevelure avant de souffler.

\- Je suis désolée je ..

\- Chut chut chut chut chut, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma belle féline, répondit en mettant son doigt sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour la faire taire. Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en remettrai. Même si j'aurai voulu te donner plus de plaisir… Je vais m'en remettre.

Angèle ouvrit grand la bouche puis sentit son coeur se serrer.

\- Oh Joker … Moi aussi j'airai voulu te faire l'amour. Lâcha-t-elle subitement, en rougissant fortement.

Il mît un certain temps avant de réagir. Il finit par hocher la tête puis passa une jambe par la fenêtre.

\- Tu sais ma belle, à te voir dans cette tenue et à savoir que tu partages la même chose que moi, tu vas finir par me transformer, avait sourit le clown en lui embrassant la joue.

Il s'apprêtait de sauter lorsque la jeune femme le retint.

\- Non, ne pars pas, on s'en moque si ma soeur me voit avec toi. Je veux que tu restes cette nuit Avec moi, j'ai réellement besoin de toi.

L'agent du chaos avala sa salive, passa un coup de langue sur ses lèvres puis caressa le visage en larme de sa belle. Comme elle était mignonne quand elle pleurait. Pensa-t-il.

\- Une autre fois peut-être.

\- Joker ! Attends ‼ Elle l'embrassa avec passion. Le Joker se laissa faire, totalement absorbé par le baiser, puis il le stoppa avant de s'en aller définitivement.

Le souffle coupée Angèle s'allonger sur son lit avant de poser ses mains sur son visage. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

\- Angèle ! Tu n'imaginera jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé ! Surgit sa soeur, le sourire grand aux lèvres.

\- Sors de ma chambre, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Mais Angèle je viens de ...

\- SORS ! Hurla cette dernière.

Azura n'insista pas puis referma doucement la porte.

 **À suivre ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

La pièce était plongé dans un silence étouffant. Il était parti. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses baisés brûlants sur sa peau. Angèle aurai pu s'attristait encore plus sur le fait qu'elle aurai voulu qu'il reste plus longtemps, mais son estomac gargouillait. Elle souffla un bon coup, avança vers sa fenêtre, là où son Joker est rentré et sortit avant de sourire. Un courant d'air frai venait fouetter son visage mélancolique. Elle pouvait encore sentir son odeur si particulière puis décida de refermer doucement la fenêtre. Elle quitta sa chambre pour aller s'étaler sur le canapé, là où sa soeur regardait la télévision. Elle posa les yeux sur elle puis eu un regard désolé. Désolé parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû l'envoyer sur les roses.

\- Azura, je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude avec toi. Elle se retourna puis croisa le regard de sa soeur. Tu changes d'humeur comme de chemise !

Angèle se leva puis acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas tord.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ?

\- Rien de spécial, et toi pourquoi tu était si triste ?

\- Ça te dit une pizza ? histoire de passer une bonne soirée et discuter entre soeur ? Proposa la plus âgée en souriant.

\- Tu ne sors pas ce soir ? S'étonna cette dernière.

\- Non madame.

Azura prit un air amusé puis haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Angèle composa le numéro de la pizzeria la plus proche puis commanda. Une fois fait, elle rejoignit sa sœur qui mettait de l'ordre dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa un chiffon afin de lui donner un coup de main.

\- Tu fais quoi ? S'étonna la plus jeune.

\- Je te donne un coup de main. Répondit elle en essuyant énergiquement les verres pendant que sa sœur les nettoient.

\- Toi ? Toi qui n'a jamais fait de ménage de ta vie ?

Angèle se mît à rire, elle n'avait pas tord, Azura était certes la plus jeune, mais entre elles, elle était la plus ordonné, une vraie femme de maison, Angèle, si elle devait passer sa vie dehors, elle le ferai.

\- Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

Azura haussa un sourcil. Jamais sa sœur ne c'était adressée à elle de cette manière, elle qui ne se confiait à personne, elle qui pouvait gérer n'importe quelle situation sans avoir besoin de s'inquiéter. Or dans sa voix, pour la première fois, elle avait besoin d'elle. Azura, heureuse de pouvoir aider sa sœur, laissa la vaisselle de côté pour la rejoindre .

\- Bien sûr ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas sœurette ?

Angèle regarda sa sœur puis ouvrit lentement la bouche. Elle s'apprêtait de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais hésita. Elle se retourna puis souffla un bon coup. Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit la main de sa sœur serrer la sienne.

\- Angèle, tu peux tout me dire. Moi aussi j'aurais besoin de te parler. On ne doit rien se cacher.

Angèle recula, plaqua ses cheveux en arrière puis pivota face à sa sœur. Azura pouvait voir que les joues de sa sœur avaient pris une teinte rouge puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- C'est en rapport avec cette face de clown, n'est-ce pas ?

Azura compris qu'elle avait eu bon lorsqu'elle vit une légère grimace se dessiner sur le visage de son aînée.

\- Oui.

Angèle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer face au surnom que sa sœur a donné à la personne qui occupait son esprit. " face de clown " psychopathe " le pauvre, pensa elle en souriant tristement.

\- Pense-tu, petite sœur, que l'on peu changer une personne grâce à... L'amour ?

Azura se mît à rire.

\- Si il y a bien une personne qui ne changera jamais c'est bien lui ! Et puis qui te dit qu'il ressent exactement la même chose que toi ? Je te rappelle que le Joker est le type le plus dangereux, le plus manipulateur, menteur et intelligent de Gotham ? Qui te dit qu'il ne se sert pas de toi pour parvenir à ses fins ?

Le sourire de cette dernière s'effaça. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle avait raison. Elle connaissait trop bien le Joker pour se dire qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'il se servait d'elle. Sa raison lui chanter d'arrêter tout cela au plus vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais son coeur, son coeur voulait garder espoir, son coeur voulait croire en un amour possible.

Devenait-elle stupide au point même de ne pas écouter sa raison ?

Probablement.

Fallait croire que l'amour avait pour effet de la changer, elle qui, d'habitude ne s'attachait à personne pour ne pas souffrir ou perdre son temps, ce soir là elle venait de comprendre qu'elle était très attaché au psychopathe aux cheveux verts et sales, pour ne pas dire, amoureuse.

\- Bon arrête de faire cette tête là, je crois que le livreur de pizza est là, allons manger !

Ne plus penser, ne plus rien espérer vis à vis de lui, voilà ce qu'elle devait faire.

Après avoir profiter de pizza, de soda et de bon film, Angèle retourna dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas la joie de sortir ce soir là et tant mieux, pensa-elle. Elle avait besoin de rester au calme si elle voulait "oublier".

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil elle quitta son lit, s'installa à son bureau puis ouvrit son ordinateur, la lumière l'aveugla un moment mais ne tarda pas à taper sur le clavier. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lisait des forums ou des filles en crise d'adolescence racontaient leur vie sentimentale. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire elle repoussa violemment son ordinateur puis attrapa son visage.

Il va me rendre fou... Il va me rendre fou ! Souffla elle désespérément.

Elle partie se coucher tout en essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle était en train de faire quelques minutes plus tôt. Les rayons de la lune éclatait la chambre tout entière.

 **OoO**

Au même moment, dans les bas-fonds de Gotham, Gambol attendait patiemment avec ses sergents le retour de la femme chat et l'irrésistible empoisonneuse. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles devaient revenir, il commençait presque à perdre patience. Connaissant que trop bien ces deux chipies, il pouvait supposer qu'elles étaient parti avec le butin. Il se méfiait encore plus de catwoman qui elle était une redoutable voleuse et est encore plus sournoise qu'Ivy. Il serra les dents quand ses yeux se posèrent sur sa montre qui affichait minuit.

\- Je crois qu'elles nous ont joué un tour. Osa un de ses sergent de prendre la parole.

Gambol serra le dent une nouvelle fois, face à cette supposition.

" Maudites femelles sans cervelles, vous allez voir ce que ça fait de se jouer de moi ! " Marmonna-il tout en continuant de grincer des dents.

\- Hum hum ! Qu'ai-je entendu ? Surgit une voix cristalline derrière eux.

Les hommes de mains se retournèrent en même temps.

\- Tu as entendue Selina, il nous a traitées de femelle sans cervelles ! Aboya une autre voix, une voix plus sensuelle que la première.

Gambol avait reconnu à qui ses voix appartenaient, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

\- C'est triste, moi qui voulais faire preuve de générosité au moins une fois dans ma vie. Reprit Catwoman en montrant les bijoux qu'elle avait dérobé avec Ivy. Les bijoux que Gambol voulait.

\- Ce méchant garçon mérite une leçon, tu ne crois pas ? Répondit la seconde sous une voix narquoise. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de la femme chat suivit de l'empoisonneuse.

Gambol, marre de ses gamineries se retourna sorti de sa poche une télécommande. Ses hommes de mains levèrent la tête puis affichèrent un sourire.

\- A vos places je ne me la ramènerai pas trop. N'oubliez pas que je peux vous descendre quand je le veux.

Les deux voleuses froncèrent les sourcils. Gambol avait quelques mois plus tôt inséré une puce au niveau de leurs nuques, une puce qui faisait certes quelques millimètres mais aussi puissante qu'une bombe. Elles maudissaient le jour où il les avaient droguées lors d'une soirée pour parvenir à ses fins . Maintenant les voilà prisonnières de cet homme.

Ivy posa ses yeux sur ceux de sa partenaire. Toutes les deux avaient juré d'éliminer cette vermine tôt ou tard, mais avant, elles avaient bien mieux à faire, elles voulaient retrouvé cette femme qui était venu ici même quelques semaines plus tôt, cette femme qui apparement avait ébloui tout le monde lorsqu'elle a fait son apparition.

A leurs yeux, surtout à ceux de la féline, elle était intéressante et pourraient très bien former un trio imbattable. Il y avait certes Harley Quinn, mais elle ne possédait pas autant de de flexibilité que cette dernière. Même si elle était la rivale de Catwoman sous prétexte qu'elle l'avait copier lors de leur première rencontre, elle restait interessante. Avec elle elles avaient plus de chance d'éliminer Gambol.

Catwoman jeta les bijoux a contre coeur par terre puis croisa les bras.

\- Voilà on peut être sage quand on le veut, minette ! Reprit-il en levant fièrement la tête. Une vague de rire se faisait entendre.

La femme-chat fronça les sourcils puis du faire un effort monstre pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

 **OoO**

Le lendemain matin, Angèle se réveilla grâce à un petit oiseau qui chantait à sa fenêtre. Sous un soupire elle ôta sa couverture puis quitta son lit en s'étirant. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, l'oiseau s'envola. Elle sauta sur son ordinateur comme tous les matins pour regarder ses mails puis un autre soupire l'échappa quand l'écran afficha la page qu'elle avait consulté hier soir. Sur la barre de recherche il y avait écrit en majuscule " HAHAHAHA " elle claqua écran puis recula.

Il était passé cette nuit pendant qu'elle dormait. Qu'à -t-il fait d'autre mise à part jouer avec son ordinateur ?

Ses pommettes se mirent à rougir lorsqu'elle imagina qu'il avait probablement passé la nuit à la regarder dormir, à la regarder alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une fine nuisette rouge. Elle secoua la tête tout en se disant " arrêter de t'imaginer des choses tu vas devenir folle. "

Elle enfila un jean puis un pull, se recoiffa rapidement puis quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine afin de se préparer un petit déjeuner copieux. Elle retrouva sa sœur déjà habillée et prête à partir à son travail.

Par moment elle voulait tout arrêter. De traîner tard la nuit pour cambrioler les banques et chercher un vrai travail. Oui elle voulait parfois tout arrêter et vivre une vie banale. Étant très diplômée, elle n'aurai aucun mal de trouver un travail, elle le pourrai si elle se donne un peu du sien. Elle tapa brusquement sur la table " c'est décidé, je vais tout arrêter. " Elle se leva, chercha le journal d'aujourd'hui que sa sœur a ramené puis feuilleta les offres d'emplois.

 **OoO**

Azura se rendait tranquillement à la National Gotham Bank. Elle avait réussi à quitter un peu plus tôt que d'habitude son travail pour pouvoir aller retirer un peu d'argent à la banque pour faire en fin d'après-midi un petit shopping puisque c'était les soldes. Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait, elle allait pouvoir s'acheter les chaussures à talons qu'elle voulait depuis longtemps !

Elle arriva à la National Gotham Bank. Elle fut tout d'abord surprise de ne voir personne sortir du grand bâtiment quand soudain, elle entendit des cris effroyables , des hurlements et des coups de feu venir de l'intérieur. Elle paniqua, ces cris lui glaça le sang et ne pouvait plus bouger, parler, ni même à peine respirer.

Elle se demanda néanmoins, elle devait prévenir sa soeur car avec elle elle serai sur d'être en sécurité ... Elle entra tout de même dans la banque, voulant à tout pris prendre le risque de retirer des sous. Lorsqu'elle entra ce qu'elle vit lui retourna l'estomac.

Des cadavres, hommes femmes et enfants baignés dans une marre de sang. Tous tués de la manière la plus horrible qu'il soit. Les sirènes de polices se faisaient entendre. La porte principale s'ouvrit brusquement.

À suivre ...


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Dans la soirée.

Beaucoup de personnes étaient sur pied au commissariat. L'annonce de l'attaque de la banque venait d'être faite. Quelques policiers étaient restés au commissariat pour questionner Azura depuis plusieurs heures, le seul témoin vivant. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de rentrer chez elle s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle avait vu quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cette scène. Des cadavres partout baignant dans des mares de sang. Une vraie boucherie. Gordon en voyant l'état de la jeune femme ordonna gentiment de cesser les interrogatoires qui lui semblaient interminables.

Gordon semblait calme et serein, il n'avait pratiquement rien dit. Son second le remarqua et avança vers lui. Quand il fut à côté de lui, il lui tendit une des tasses de café et en proposa un à Azura qui accepta.

\- Quelle journée. Marmonna Gordon en buvant une tasse de café.

\- Je paris que c'est encore l'œuvre de ce psychopathe ! Si seulement on pouvait mettre définitivement la main sur lui ! Aboya son second en serrant les dent.

\- Vous parlez du Joker ? Souffla timidement Azura.

\- Oui ? Si vous connaissez des criminelles aussi barbares et déjanté que lui, revenez me voir ! Répondit le policier sardoniquement.

Gordon fronça les sourcils puis déposa sa tasse.

\- Wilson. Intervint doucement ce dernier.

Les jambes d'Azura se mirent à trembler. Si c'était vrai, si c'était vraiment le Joker qu'elle connaissait qui était la cause de ce massacre ? Elle devait à tout prix éloigner sa sœur des bras de ce monstre. Elle savait très bien que c'était un monstre, de ce qu'elle entendait de la part des citoyens de Gotham, lorsqu'elle marchait dans les rus, ou bien quand elle écoutait les nouvelles à la télévision, mais étant comme sa sœur arrivée à Gotham que depuis quelques mois, elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que les vrais habitant de cette ville. Cette supposition lui glaça le sang. Gordon remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas puis décida d'intervenir après avoir demandé à son second de quitter la salle et de les laisser seuls.

\- Si vous avez la moindre information sur lui, vous devez m'en parler.

Azura ferma brièvement les yeux puis croisa ses jambes. Gordon remarqua que ses mains étaient devenues moites puis souffla un bon coup.

\- Ne craignez rien, toutes informations resteront anonymes.

\- Je n'ai pas peur pour moi. C'est pour ma sœur que je suis inquiète.

Le chef de la police baissa la tête puis fronça une énième fois les sourcils.

\- Ils se sont rencontrés il n'y a pas très longtemps. Je ne sais pas comment le dire car vous allez trouver cela ridicule, et moi aussi je le trouve donc ... Mais ma sœur c'est beaucoup attachée à lui, pour ne pas dire tomber amoureuse.

Gordon ouvrit grand la bouche. Il ne savait pas s'il devait vomir face à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ou bien alors de rire. Qui pouvait aimer de cette façon le Joker ? Le lieutenant ne parla pas. Trop choqué de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Azura face au silence de ce dernier se senti mal à l'aise. Elle avala sa salive puis resserra ses jambes.

\- Que puis-je faire ? Elle ne voudra rien savoir.

Il ouvrit doucement la bouche, caressa sa petite moustache puis déposa ses coudes sur la table.

\- Prévenez là du crime qu'il a commis, _ si il est bien de son œuvre _ mais je vous prévient, continua -t-il d'une voix plus grave et prévenante, si j'apprends que votre sœur est une complice du Joker , nous allons devoir l'arrêter, vous comprenez ?

Azura hocha tristement la tête.

\- Oui, mais ma sœur n'est pas comme lui. Elle se leva. Je vais lui parler, sérieusement, ce soir. J'espère qu'elle abandonnera l'idée d'aimer un monstre.

\- Je l'espère pour elle, et pour vous également. Vous vivez toujours chez vos parents ?

\- Non, je vis avec ma sœur, dans un modeste appartement, l'argent que je gagne nous permet de vivre.

\- Et votre sœur, quelle est sa profession ?

Le coeur de la jeune femme se serra. Angèle également contribuait financièrement pour la maison et d'autres achats primaires, elle avait un travail, si on peut le dire comme cela, un travail à risque, en effet voler dans les bijouterie ou autre était dangereux. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du lieutenant qui attendait une réponse de sa part.

\- Elle fait de petit boulot, baby sitting, ménage ...

Gordon fronça les sourcils un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Je vois. Très bien, sourit-il. Vous pouvez rentrez chez vous. Avez-vous besoin qu'on vous ramène ?

\- Non. Je vais me débrouiller, merci.

 **OoO**

Angèle lisait un livre, confortablement installée sur son canapé de salon. Elle avait mis un vieux pull noir pour être à l'aise et elle s'était préparé un petit repas qu'elle avait posé juste à côté d'elle, sur la table basse en bois. Sa sœur n'était toujours pas revenue, elle l'avait appelé à plusieurs reprises mais elle ne décrochait jamais. Sûrement qu'elle devait être invitée à un repas avec ses collègues de travail.  
Angèle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'avait pas la force de sortir ce soir, la journée lui était consacrée à la recherche d'un nouvel emploi. En vain. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle c'est dite que si d'ici une semaine elle n'avait pas trouvé un travail convenable elle reprendrait sa vie de voleuse. Elle alluma la télévision histoire d'écouter les informations pour faire passer le temps puis hoqueta de surprise quand elle vit la tête du Joker en gros plan.

" _Mesdames et messieurs, ce soir, nous allons parler d'un monstre que la police ne cesse de poursuivre en vain, le redoutable mais fascinant Joker. "_

Angèle ravala sa salive puis augmenta le son.

" _Le Joker, comme vous le saviez, commet des crimes depuis de nombreuses années . On compte principalement des attaques à main armée de banques, mais aussi dernièrement des meurtres dans les bas-fonds de Gotham... "_

Angèle ne voulant pas écouter la suite coupa instantanément le son, mais laissa néanmoins la télévisons allumée jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ai marre puis décida finalement de sortir faire un tour histoire de se changer les idées.

 **OoO**

Azura s'apprêtait à monter dans sa Chevrolet rouge pour rentrer chez elle quand elle vit avec colère que quelqu'un c'est amusé à lui crever ces roues. Folle de rage elle jeta ses clés à terre, sortit son téléphone puis composa le numéro de sa sœur pour qu'elle vienne la chercher.  
Elle remarqua en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure que cette dernière avait tentée de l'appeler dans la journée. Ce fut à son tour à présent de ne pas décrocher le téléphone ! De plus elle n'avait plus de batterie donc impossible d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Encore plus énerver elle lança plusieurs jurons.

\- Merde, que vais-je devoir faire !

Elle regretta de n'avoir pas accepté la proposition de Gordon tout à l'heure, elle serait bien retournée au commissariat mais il faisait trop noir à présent, Azura détestait la nuit, surtout en sachant qu'elle pourrait très bien rencontrer une bande de clowns déjantés se baladent pour commettre les pires crimes qu'ils soient ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus camper dans sa voiture, avec cette fraîcheur elle allait attraper mal.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait espérer c'est de trouver quelqu'un qui aurait la bonté de la ramener chez elle afin qu'elle puisse appeler un dépanneur pour sa voiture. Manque de chance, personne ne semblait circuler, il fallait sans dire que l'attaque de la banque a eu pour effet de laisser une ville complètement déserte. Ce qui avait pour don de l'inquiéter encore plus. Un tel silence ne la rassurait pas. Pas une boutique d'ouverte, pas un chat, rien, silence de mort. Sentant la peur la ronger et la faim qui commençait à prendre place elle partit à la recherche de ses clés qu'elle avait jetées quelques minutes plus tôttôt afin de voir si une veste et quelque chose à grignoter traînait dans sa voiture, et ...

\- Où sont-elles bon sang !

Elles avaient mystérieusement disparu, pourtant elle était sûre qu'elles n'étaient pas loin ! Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre tout espoirs comme par magie une Lamborghini noire se gara à quelques mètres d'elle. Les phares puissantsqu'elle dégageait l'aveuglaient tellement qu'elle du mètre sa main devant son visage pour se protéger les yeux. Elle connaissait cette voiture puisqu'elle y était déjà montée.

Elle soupira. C'était la voiture du milliardaire, Bruce Wayne, le type canon qui attire toutes les femmes... Mais surtout le mec qu'elle avait embrassé il y a quelques jours de cela, non repris elle en fronçant les sourcils, c'est lui qui a la embrasse en premier ! Pas elle, bon, elle ne l'a pas non plus repoussé même qu'elle avait apprécié ce moment. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se tirer une balle dans la tête ou alors sauter de joie. Enfin quelqu'un qui allait la sortir de cette galère !  
Bruce sortit prudemment de sa Lamborghini puis vient à la rencontre de la jeune femme. Rien qu'en la regardant, mais aussi l'état des pneus de sa voiture, il comprit puis eut un petit sourire mi-désolé mi-joyeux sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait rire ! S'offusqua-t-elle en croisant les bars, visiblement mécontente que l'on se moque d'elle alors qu'elle était en train de mourir de froid et de peur.

\- Tiens, tu me vouvoies maintenant ? Lança-t-il sous un air enjoué.

Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche puis soupira sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il s'approcha à un peu plus d'elle, déposa sur ses épaules sa veste en cuir vu qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. En même temps vu le peu de tissus qu'elle portait il y avait de quoi à avoir froid. Ses jambes étaient couvertes d'un jean mais un simple haut à manches courtes ne suffisait pas à la maintenir au chaud surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une température qui ne dépassait pas les 16 degrés.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle a présent bien au chaud dans cette veste en cuire épaisse. Elle pouvait hyper l'odeur du milliardaire puis ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Bruce ne fit aucune remarque mais il n'était pas moins content.

\- Viens, nous ne devons pas nous attarder ici, répondit il d'une petite voix tout en regardant autour de lui à fin d'être sur qu'aucun psychopathe les observaient. Il posa une main dans le creux de ses reins ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme qui ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Vous ... Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand elle croisa son regard prévenant. Il voulait qu'elle le tutoie comme lui il le faisait. Tu vas me ramener chez moi ?

\- Je comptais t'inviter à dîner chez moi, mais si tu veux rentrer il n'y a pas de problème. Répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Azura ouvrit grand la bouche. Dîner chez Bruce Wayne était un privilège que nombreuses femmes auraient acceptés sans hésiter. Ses joues devenaient rouges ce qui fit sourire le milliardaire.

\- Allez, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu viens dîner chez moi. Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture puis l'invita à monter.

\- Je ... Très bien, lança-t-elle en souriant, mais avant j'aimerai passer chez moi pour me changer.

Il hocha doucement la tête puis ferma la porte avant de quitter cette endroit.

 **OoO**

Azura se dépêcha d'entrer pour se rafraîchir un peu. Bruce attendait en bas. Elle fut surprise de voir que son appartement était vide. Elle comprit en levant les yeux au ciel que sa sœur recommençait à sortir faire des choses hors la loi. Elle soupira, pris une douche rapide, enfila de nouveaux vêtements propres mais surtout chauds avant de se coiffer vu que ses cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien.

Elle s'apprêtait de quitter son appartement mais décida avec surprise de se maquiller un peu. Azura était une femme qui se maquillait peu, contrairement à sa sœur qui était une experte en maquillage. Mais ce soir là, elle voulait faire une exception. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle allait manger chez une personne aussi importante que Bruce Wayne. Elle ne savais pas si elle allait dormir ici ce soir, après tout peut arriver et que la soirée pourrai devenir ... Elle ferma les yeux puis rigola pour en éviter de penser à cela. " juste un dîner, juuuuste un dîner... "

Elle mît un peu de mascara histoire d'embellir son regard et une touche de glose. Elle se parfuma rapidement d'un parfum citronné puis quitta l'appartement après avoir écrit une lettre comme quoi elle est sortit ce soir. Qui sait sa sœur la lira quand elle rentrera de sa balance nocturne ?

 **À suivre ...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Si vous êtes déçu parce que le Joker ne fait pas son apparition dans ce chapitre , c'est fait exprès ;) mais ne vous en faites pas, dans le prochain il revient, par contre, je vous préviens que le prochain risquerait d'en faire pleurer plus d'un, je ne vous en dis pas plus mais ce que je prévois d'écrire est assez poignant.**

 **Bonne journée/soirée a vous !**


	12. Chapter 12

**chapitre 12**

Le cœur d'Azura battait à la chamade. Avait-elle fait une erreur en acceptant sa proposition ? Elle savait très bien qu'il n'était pas question que d'un bon repas, elle n'était pas naïve. Elle savait ce qu'il avait en tête. Après tout, Bruce Wayne n'était pas appelé le tombeur de minette pour rien.

Mais après tout, pourquoi allait-elle décliner son invitation ? Elle n'avait rien à craindre et à perdre, elle était célibataire, sa sœur n'était pas chez elle et puis ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un homme aussi beau, aussi riche, allait lui faire ce genre de proposition. Après tout, ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'une fois.

Pourquoi s'en priver ?

De toute façon, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Elle descendit doucement les escaliers, le regard droit devant elle. Ses cheveux blonds volaient doucement. Elle le vit descendre de sa voiture puis lui ouvrir la porte. Elle se mit à sourire avant de le remercier. Pendant tout le trajet, elle resta silencieuse. Bruce parlait de temps à autre, elle fit semblant de s'intéresser et répondait de temps à autre par des oui ou des non.

Elle repensait à cette scène horrible à la banque, puis à sa sœur. Elle devait vraiment trouver le moyen de l'éloigner du Joker. Ce monstre avait pris une place importante dans sa vie, pour ne pas dire avait posé ses griffes sur elle. Elle était en danger. Mais ce qui effrayait le plus la jeune femme était qu'elle devienne comme lui. Après tout, sa sœur était une personne assez manipulable, quand on connaissait ses points faibles.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Bruce lui prit gentiment ses affaires puis lui fit le tour de sa maison, ce qui dura une bonne demis-heure, tellement qu'elle était grande. La résidence de Bruce Wayne était une maison de verre, très grande, très aérée, située aux abords de Gotham City. C'était une maison moderne qui se situait sur les bords d'un lac. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaint grands ouvert. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu une pareille demeure.

\- Elle est immense ta maison ! Depuis combien de temps vis-tu ici ?

Elle gloussa quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de le tutoyer. Elle haussa ensuite les épaules, aprés tout, c'est lui qui en a décidé ainsi.

Bruce lui adressa un sourire.

\- Depuis longtemps, je ne m'en souviens plus exactement. Elle fut construite il y a plusieurs siècles par un de mes ancêtre, elle fut la résidence de nombreuses générations de me famille, avant de me revenir à la mort de mes parents.

Azura ouvrit doucement la bouche avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Je vois, qu'en tout cas, pour une vieille maison, elle est resté intacte !

Il se mit à rire doucement.

\- A un moment, cette maison c'est retrouvé à l'état de ruine, sans que l'on sache la cause de la destruction, Alfred et moi, avant de nous y installer, l'avons entièrement refaite. Nous avons tout fait pour qu'elle retrouve son vrai visage.

Azura garda un visage remplit de fascination. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se trouvait dans une aussi belle et ancienne maison. Mais encore moins, chez le plus riche de toute la ville. Bruce lui souffla qu'elle pouvait prendre une douche le temps que son serviteur finisse de préparer son repas.

Elle hocha la tête puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle aussi était très belle, spacieuse.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les parois dorées de la baignoire puis glissèrent juste après sur les huiles essentielles posées avec soin sur les étagères. La salle de bain était tellement grande qu'elle pouvait facilement accueillir au moins cinq personne. Un son majestueux apparut lorsque les robinets s'ouvrirent. L'eau emplissait la baignoire laissant une fumer brûlante qui commençait à envahir toute la salle. Elle un flacon d'huile essentielle qu'elle prit au hasard puis versa le contenue dans l'eau. Une bonne odeur de lavande se faisait sentir ce qui lui fit sourire. Une fois la baignoire entièrement remplit, elle se déshabilla, entra mollement dans l'eau chaude tout en poussant un soupire d'extase.

La salle de bain de ce type était mille fois mieu que celle qu'elle avait chez elle, et puis l'eau était tellement chaude. D'habitude, elle se baignait à l'eau tiéde, vu qu'elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de gaz et vu que sa soeur restait parfois des heures sous la douche...

 **oOo**

Pendant ce temps, perchée sur un toit d'une maison, Angèle regardait ses mains remplies de bijoux qu'elle avait volé. Le regard presque fautif. Ses cheveux foncés volaient doucement caressant de temps à autre son visage. Ses lèvres couleur sang, s'ouvrirent lentement avant de se refermer aussitôt. Elle s'était pourtant dite qu'elle allait arrêter tout ça, et pourtant sa vrai nature reprenait tout le temps le dessus.

Elle ferma les yeux puis soupira une énième fois.

Alors qu'elle commençait à regretter son instinct de voleuse, elle entendit un bruit non loin d'elle. Comme ci que quelqu'un se faisait agresser. Elle se leva, toujours en faisant en sorte de rester cacher dans l'ombre, sauta du toit puis alla voir ce qu'il se passait.

Une bande de voyous était en train d'attaquer un pauvre homme qui avait eu le malheur de croiser leur chemin. Angèle leva les yeux au ciel. Cinq contre un, quelle honte ! Elle bondit sur les voyous puis en quelques minutes, elle réussi à les assommer grâce a ses coups de pieds et poings agiles. La victime n'eut pas le temps de la remercier qu'à peine avait-il tourner la tête, elle avait disparue.

Enfin, pas totalement.

Angèle, cachée derrière un vieux mur tout tagué, observait son protégé. Il n'avait pas bougé. Elle prit le temps de le détailler. Elle connaissait de vue cet homme. Quelques fois, quand elle partait en promenade nocturne, ça lui arrivait de le voir mendier des sous pour pouvoir se nourrir. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir, surtout depuis les crimes que la ville comptaient chaque jours.

Il fallait avoir un certain courage pour roder dans une ruelle peu éclairée, ou le danger pouvait surgir n'importe quand. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait manger. Peut-être trouvera-t-il quelles âmes chartiables qui auraient pitié de lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de sortir délicatement de sa poche, un collier en or qu'elle avait volée il y a quelques heures plus tôt. Peut-être devrait-elle partager son butin avec lui. Après tout cet homme avait bien plus besoin d'argent qu'elle. Avec un bijou de cette qualité, il allait pouvoir s'offrir un bon repas chaud et quelques nuit dans un hôtel.

Si elle faisait ça, au moins ses regrets allaient disparaître. Elle rigola intérieurement. Voler des boutiques pour nourrir les pauvres, quel beau geste.

\- Je ne te croyais pas aussi sentimental.. Tu me déçois... Surgis une voix tout prés d'elle.

Angèle sursauta tout en lançant sa jambe vers celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Son instinct de défense avait pris le dessus. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche quand elle croisa un visage entièrement peinturé de blanc.

Un large sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage clownesque puis relâcha la jambe de cette dernière. Angèle recula doucement puis remit ses cheveux en place.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Aboya la jeune femme en croisant fermement les bras.

Il passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux qui demandaient d'être lavé, se lécha les lèvres puis s'avança doucement vers elle. Angèle fronça les sourcils tout en restant sur ses gardes.

\- Et bien, tu n'es pas contente de me voir, mon chat ? Répondit-il tout en faisant semblant d'être triste. Détends-toi, tu as l'air... méfiante hummm ?

Elle tourna la tête puis regarda le pauvre homme qui s'était adossé le long du mur, essayant de se rechauffer avec le peu de vêtement qu'il avait sur lui. Elle se retourna vers le Joker puis lui souffla de rester ici.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, puis la regarda.

Elle quitta sa cachette puis s'avança vers le clochard qui avait sur son visage, une expression de surprise et de peur. Le maitre du chaos fronça les sourcils quand il la vit donner un de ses bijoux puis pris une expression de colère quand finalement, elle avait décidé de tout lui donner.

Décidement, elle avait bien plus de coeur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Le malheureux, devenu fou de joie, remercia la jeune femme avant de quitter au plus vite la ruelle afin de se trouver un endroit ou il pouvait manger et dormir au chaud. Angèle se mit à sourire. Jamais elle n'aurait crut, ce soir là, faire un heureux. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle puis soupira avant de se retourner.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Cracha-t-elle sans même le regarder dans les yeux.

Le clown rigola sinistrement.

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Cependant, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, répondit-il en passant un rapide coup de langue autour de ses lèvres toutes abîmées.

Elle croisa les bras.

\- Évidemment que je suis méfiante, j'ai en face de moi un fou !

Elle plongea son regard sombre dans celui encore plus profond du maître du chaos.

Contre à son attente, il éclata de rire.

\- Le contraire m'aurait fortement vexé ma petite, mais puisque tu veux parler de folie, qu'est-ce que tu prétends être toi, hein ?

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi. Répondit Angèle en fronçant encore plus les sourcils. Je n'ai jamais tué !

Elle reprit son calme puis s'adossa contre le mur froid avant de glisser lentement jusqu'a que ses fesses touchent le sol humide.

\- Il y avait des femmes et des enfants ! Comment as-tu pu ?!

Son regard à moitié en colère et choqué, ne quittait pas celui du Joker. Elle savait ô combien il était fou, qu'elle ignorait qu'il était capable de tuer plus faible que lui. Cependant, son coeur continuait de battre pour lui. Elle le maudissait. Son amour pour le Joker avait remplacer sa raison. Elle aussi, elle devenait folle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que cette tragédie venait de moi ? Répondit-il en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

\- Arrête de me mentir, je sais que c'était de ton œuvre, ton plan !

Le Joker se lécha une énième fois les lèvres.

\- Tu crois que je suis le genre de type à avoir un plan, moi ? Rétorqua le Joker dans un petit rire.

Angèle voulut répondre, mais il fut plus rapide.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis comme un chien qui court après les voitures... Aucune idée de ce que j'en ferais si j'en attrapais une ! Tu vois, j'agis sans penser, hmm ? La pègre a ses plans, les flics ont leur plan... Gordon a ses plans, lui aussi. Ce sont des comploteurs... Des comploteurs qui cherchent à contrôler leur petit monde. Je ne suis pas un comploteur ! Je veux juste leur montrer comment il est pitoyable, en fait, de vouloir contrôler les choses.

Il s'avança encore plus vers la jeune femme puis une fois à quelques centimètres d'elle, il posa ses deux mains gantés sur ses épaules puis s'approcha doucement de son visage, son souffle chaud lui donna tellement de frissons, qu'elle ferma les yeux.

\- Redis-moi que je suis fou...

Angèle ouvrit doucement les yeux, plongea ses onyx perçants dans ceux, dépourvu d'âme, du maitre du chaos. Elle pouvait voir que son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus du sien, ses mains descendaient de plus en plus bas pour se poster au niveaux de ses hanches.

Elle le repoussa violemment, lui montrant qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir ce genre de contact avec lui. Le Joker rigola au début, puis en voyant qu'elle était serieuse, prit un air colérique.

\- Tu as tord de réagir de la sorte avec moi, moi qui pourrait tout t'offrir, reprit-il calmement.

Un calme qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

\- Tu ne peux rien pour moi, répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- En es-tu sûr ?

\- Oui ! Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de retrouver une vie stable, arrêter tout ça. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je veux simplement être... normale.

Elle pouvait voir que son regard avait changé. Elle ne saurait dire si c'était de la rage, de la surprise ou même de la tristesse.

\- Tu veux être normale ? Faire partie de ses moutons qui suivent à la lettre ce que la société leur impose ? Pas un pour se rendre compte à quel point nous sommes manupuler !Nous sommes des petites souris que le chat tient par la queue.

\- Au moins eux ils ont une vie stable !

Le Joker rigola, tellement fort qu'elle crut ce soir là perdre l'ouie.

\- Parce que tu appelle ça vivre toi ?! Crois-tu que ces gens là meritent de vivre ? Ne crois-tu pas que le monde avancerait mieux sans eux? Ne deviens pas comme ses creuvards. Tu es comme moi, tu es l'une des seules personnes qui peu faire avancer les choses sur cette maudite planète. C'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi.

\- C'est pour cela que tu tue. Compris Angèle. Mais est-ce une raison de tuer des enfants ? Eux qui ne savent rien de tout ça ?!

Le Joker lui adressa un sourire sadique avant de se lécher les lèvres.

\- Si j'avais en moi le pouvoir de tuer l'humanité tout entière et de la refaire à ma sauce, je le ferais ma belle. Ce monde barre en frite, nous vivons dans un merdier et le pire, c'est que personne ne s'en rend compte. Je tuerais autant de politiciens, d'hommes qui se croient au dessous de tout simplement parce qu'ils pensent pouvoir diriger le monde en le manipulant, et leur moutons qui les suivent aveuglément. Je les écraserais tous !

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Tous ses gens inutiles ne meritent pas de vivre. Je ne fais pas partit de ses groupes. Je ne suis pas un mouton, alors je tue, afin de donner au monde, une leçon.

La jeune femme ne cessait pas de le regarder. Sans savoir pourquoi, dans le fond, elle trouvait qu'il avait raison, même si ce qu'il disait été assez horrible.

\- Bientôt Gotham m'appartiendra..Trés prochainement, je pourrais régner en maitre sur cette ville. Je lui redonnerais un autre visage. J'en fais le serment.

Ce fut au tour d'Angèle de s'avancer vers le Joker puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle déposa sur sa joue toute peinturée de blanc, un chaste baisé avant de souffler qu'elle comprenait à présent et qu'elle l'aiderait quoiqu'il lui en coûtera.

 **A suivre...**


End file.
